Un'amore Che Riempie Così Tanto
by SugarInMyTea
Summary: Retired.
1. No mi fiderei di lui

**_Un'amore Che Riempie Cosí Tanto_**

_Note from author: Almost every time I read a book, I fall in love with a character. Not the way when someone thinks that the character is well written and its actions just add so much to the story and their personality is explained and just they are, like, a dream character. My falling in love is that if the character were real, I would be their lover. That kind of falling in love._

_The character I had the biggest fall over was Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series. I know there are other Snape fans all over the internet and all over the world. But, it seems, a lot of those fans are fans for different ships that involve Snape. I am not one of those fans. Some people create another person for Severus. That is, pretty much, what I have done. But, I didn't just create ONE person for Snape, but a whole family. Not just a wife and kids, but a mother, a father, cousins, aunts and uncles… stuff like that. Even more to the story is his father's domination, father's friends, life with Voldemort… lots of things. And a lot of people have Snape Out Of Character. Now, in some of what I have created, he is OOC, but, in some, he is that same, yet ever so mysterious, canon-Snape._

_And now, here is **Un'amore Che Riempie Cosí Tanto**_

_(Sorry about the Italian, and I may have some Spanish and/or German)_

_(And Sorry for the Note at the beginning, I just had to show that out to people)_

_(**Un'amore Che Riempie Cosí Tanto **means A Love So Filling)_

_(Remember to review)_

_(And, if you haven't already, please read the note at the beginning)_

**_Un'amore Che Riempie Cosí Tanto_**

_Chapter One_

_(**Il capitolo Un**)_

_I Wouldn't Trust Him As Far As I Can Throw Him_

(**_No mi fiderei di lui per quanto lontano lo possa lanciare_**)

Severus Snape, what a name. And what a person who held that name. A greasy haired slime ball, some called him. The world's biggest git, others said. There had been interesting names he had been called. But, today was no time for that. He was late for a meeting at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the Resistance against the evil Lord Voldemort. But, even worse than being late for this important meeting, today was Severus Snape's birthday. July fourteenth, a summer baby. His father used to slap him on the cheek as many times as he was old. Timothy Alexander Snape always said that Severus was supposed to be an autumn child, born with the breeze, the chilling scent of evil, the falling of leaves, the darkening of color. But, he had been born three months early. A weight of two pounds and fifteen ounces. He almost died. Timothy used to joke that they should have changed his name to Zanobi. (A.N. Zanobi means barely alive)

And even though he didn't see his father anymore, Severus still felt those stinging slaps his father had given on his birthday. His father had been strong man. Powerful, was more like it. Every fortnight Severus was beaten. Not any worse than other pureblood children, but he did bled. His mother always cleaned him up. She helped in every way she could, but she couldn't stop her husband from doing the things he did. He was too powerful.

Severus shook his head, getting the dreadful memories of his childhood out of his head. He always thought his father was a loveless being. And Timothy had passed on some of that lovelessness onto his son. But, remember, only some.

Severus thought of the words on a piece of paper he had been given when the Order was reforming. 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London' Written in Dumbledore's curly handwriting. An old beaten up building squeezed its way between the neighboring homes of number eleven and number thirteen.

Severus opened the door and quickly closed it once he was inside. He walked swiftly through the chamber with Mrs. Black's portrait, down a hallway and found the way to the meeting room. He entered in a swish of his black robes and sat down between Kingsley Shaklebolt and Dedalus Diggle.

"Ah…" Dumbledore smiled as Snape sat down. "We were waiting for you Severus."

Snape didn't look at him; instead, he became quite interested with the table. He didn't like being late. He hated it, it could give him a bad reputation and he didn't want or need a bad reputation.

The meeting was more Dumbledore talking then Severus. He only spoke some comments he had for a few things and was unnaturally quiet the rest of the time. He was still listening, but didn't speak out as much as he usually did. The meeting went on for a while. They talked about possible plans that the Dark Lord might have, how he had just gotten over fifty more supporters, and that the Potter boy was having a new dream. The Order had thought that he was over his dreams. He had stopped having them until now. In this new dream, Potter said that he didn't think that he was looking though the Dark Lord's eyes (or, how he says it, Voldemort shudder) because the sight was black and white and the thoughts weren't in words but just a feeling… of curiosity or newness.

After the meeting, Dumbledore called Severus back before he could leave the room. Once everyone else left, Dumbledore started, "Severus, I was wondering if you could keep Harry at your home till September, since we have the proof that your house has very powerful forces around it that would totally prevent Voldemort from getting within a kilometer radius of it." Severus was left with his mouth open. The Potter boy… staying at his HOME! The only place that was supposed to be where he could get rest, though that rarely happened.

"Headmaster, you don't understand… I can't have that boy at my home… You don't know what dwells there other than me." Severus said shakily.

"Severus, Severus, Severus… I'm sure that your family will embrace Harry and be very kind to him."

"My wife will get angry that I brought home a boy without consulting her first, Neil will put all sorts of profanity in Potter's mouth, the twins will teach him how to be better at creating havoc (though I doubt that's possible), Rafale will… well, Rafale will… Rafale will drive him crazy from hearing definitions of words and how his grammar is terrible that… that he'll die from the annoyingness!" Severus declared. Dumbledore was smiling throughout Severus' small speech.

"Severus, I think you're either scared of him or you just have such a big grudge over his father that you won't give him a chance."

"No, that's not it… I… I just… I just don't want him at my home." Severus sighed and looked at the floor.

"How about this, Severus, you also have Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley join Mr. Potter at your home so that he won't cause distraction, disruption, destruction, and so that he won't be board, terrified… So that he has someone to talk to. And so that you don't have to bother with them." Dumbledore suggested. Severus sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll take him. Clarissa will still be angry, even if it is slight. Just… don't make me the one to break this destructing news to him."

"That's fine Severus, I'll have Tonks tell him."

"Fine, I'll wait at the exit."

Ψ

"Hi, Tonks," Harry said as Tonks walked in the room he and Ron were sharing.

"Hi, Harry," she said, shutting the door. "Listen, I have some news that you will… uh… get really P.O.ed about."

"What is it?"  
"Well, you see, you're gonna havta spend the rest of the summer at Snape's house." She said it all quickly. There was a strange silence as Harry soaked up the words.

"WHAT?" He finally screamed. Tonks ran over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Clam down Harry! Everything's going to be alright." He pushed her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE ALRIGHT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M GONNA HAVTA SPEND THE REST OF THE SUMMER AT SNAPE'S HOUSE'?" Harry screamed.

"Well, it seems that Snape's house has got some special forces around it that would totally keep You-Know-Who and his army away from you. And that's the only thing on Dumbledore's mind right now, to keep you safe." Tonks explained. Harry stared at her, no words coming.

"But, you see, the kinda good thing is that Ron and Hermione can come with you." Tonks smiled slightly. Harry looked around at Ron.

"Of course I'll come, mate!" Ron said. "And Hermione too, I'll go tell her." And he got up from where he was sitting and walked out the door. Harry sighed and flopped himself on his bed.

"Why me?" He murmured. Tonks sat at the edge of his bed and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad I'm not you," she said. He looked at her.

"You'd better be. I wish I wasn't me. Then I wouldn't have to go through all this stuff."

"You know, maybe it won't be that bad."

"Maybe it won't be that bad! Tonks, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means… that… well, since I can't probably throw Snape all that far… I don't trust him much. Not only that, I don't like him and he loathes me!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. Now, pack, Snape wants to leave before six tonight and it's four right now, so hurry. I'll help."

Ψ

At five past six, Severus had finally become impatient. Where were those teens? He didn't want to be late coming home like he did leaving it.

After another two minutes, he finally saw the trio coming down the hall towards him. He eyed up their luggage and assumed it would fit in the car. They exited the house together and made their way up the street and crossed to a parking lot for a shabby Rent-By-The-Hour hotel.

Severus walked over to a black Pontiac Firebird with a strange symbol painted on the doors, top and engine cover. He opened the back with a key that he took from a pocket in his shirt.

"Here, put your bags in." He beckoned them over.

"This is your car?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Snape answered curtly.

"Wow," she whispered. "It's in really good shape." He stood back to look at the car.

"Yes… I suppose it is," He murmured. He bit his tongue and finally sighed and packed the rest of the baggage in the trunk. He closed the top and walked over to the driver's side door, placed the key in the hole and turned. Heard all the doors unlock and opened his own. The other three did the same.

The black car had a black satin interior. It was very soft and comfortable to the touch. Snape had the strange symbol that was on the doors made into a metal figure; it was hanging from the rear view mirror.

All three of the teens sat in back, Ron and Harry on the sides and Hermione in the middle. It wasn't too squished, which was good, but it was a little hot inside of the car. They heard Snape put the key into the keyhole to turn on the car. The engine purred to life and Snape drove away from the parking lot.


	2. Il Bacio

_First of all I gotta say that none of this really belongs to me except for the people I made up. You'll meet them soon._

_Sorry it's been so long to post, I couldn't get any good thoughts on the computer._

_And… this chapter is more rated R than anything… you'll see why at the end._

_Thanks to my reviewers. le manchot du destin, projectjay, badvt, pisces-twins, and Blackrose._

_Sorry Blackrose, but this isn't going to be a Snape/Harry slash story. Nor Ron/Hermione. I've always thought of Snape being straight. Or strait. How ever you spell the word._

_And now, on to the next chapter._

_Chapter Two_

_(**Il capitolo Due**)_

_The Kiss_

_(**Il Bacio**)_

After one and a half hours of nonstop driving on the English roads, Harry finally started feeling tired. Ron had fallen asleep long ago, his head resting on Hermione's shoulder. She had recently placed her head upon Harry shoulders while she fell beneath sleep's comfortable folds as well. And, it had begun to drizzle.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop and jostled the three awake. Snape cursed colorfully and quickly unbuckled his seat belt.

"Stay in the car," he growled as he threw open the driver side door and shut it loudly. Harry unbuckled himself, moved to the front of the car and peeked through the windshield.

"There's someone else out there," he said to Ron and Hermione who were looking over his shoulders to see.

"The other guy looks kinda scary. I think he's got a scythe!" Ron whispered in a frightened hush.

"Ron, I doubt it's the Grim Reaper," Hermione looked over to Ron.

"I never said it was the Grim Reaper!" He shouted.

"Don't be so loud," Harry hushed them. "They're fighting." And, as Harry said, Snape and the other man were fighting. Verbally, not punching each other in the noses with they're fists. But Snape looked furious and the other man looked… drunk. Snape rolled his eyes after a while of the other man talking and said something. The drunkard smiled and threw his arms around Snape and kissed his cheek.

"That is definitely **_not_** the Grim Reaper," Hermione said. The drunkard swayed over to the car, opened to passenger side door, climbed in and placed his scythe on his lap, the head of it on his side, the end was protruding over to the drivers seat. He was smiling wildly and looked like a maniac. His eyes were bloodshot, his breath stunk, he had a day old stubble on his chin, and he giggled at absent times. Snape got in on the drivers side, with the end of the scythe on his lap, and started the engine. He was scowling and the three teens knew he didn't want to give the drunkard a ride.

"Hi," the drunkard said. "My name is Ryan!" Snape stared at the drunkard and handed him a bottle of water.

"It's a spare one. Have it so I don't have to brew you a hangover reviver." Snape said quietly. "Maybe it'll make you more sober and sane." The drunk giggled.

"My name is Carlos!" He said. "And it's also Peter and Kyle, Michael, Christopher, Jonathan…"

"Stop," Snape interrupted the drunkards name saying. "Drink the water and don't say another word till you're home." The drunkard nodded and didn't say anything till Snape drove into a long driveway ten minutes later with small rain droplets splattering across the windshield.

"We home?" the drunkard asked as Snape stopped the car.

"Yes," Snape said curtly. "All of you, out. It's seven forty-five. We're late." And Harry, Ron, Hermione and the drunkard got out of the car. Snape opened the trunk and handed the three teens their luggage. Snape then took one bag from Ron and the drunkard offered to carry Hermione's second suitcase. She let him.

They walked up the gravel walk way in the rain. The house that they were heading towards was a magnificent mansion.

"How many floors?" Hermione asked to herself.

"Seven," Snape answered from the far front. "Two are underground and the stairs you climb to enter lead up to the fourth." Hermione looked amazed. A flash of lightning sparked and Harry saw gargoyle statues peering down from the top of the tall, cylinder-like building. They looked almost real. And during the time that the light lasted, Harry also glimpsed a boy looking down at the group of them walking towards the house. The boy was small but had a mature look about him. Harry quicken his pace, wondering who the boy was.

The group entered the large stone mansion. There were two different boys sitting in chairs across the room that the group had entered. These boys were older than the one that was on the roof and they both looked alike.

'Twins' Harry thought. The two had headphones on and were listening to something in the C.D. player that was on the lap of the one on the right. The one on the left looked up and smiled a frightened smile as he set eyes on Snape. He nudged his twin and the boy looked up, smiled also and stopped the C.D. player. The twins took off their head phones and the one on the right hid the C.D. player behind his back.

"I don't care to know what you were listening to." Snape said to the twins. "So, if it's something that you don't want me to know about, go put it away where ever you put your stolen goods." The twins sighed in relief.

"Thanks," the right one said.

"Yeah, a lot," the left one added.

"But…" Snape started. "Before you leave, I would like you to tell me where Clarissa is." The twins looked at each other.

"I think she's in the kitchen," The left one said.

"Either that or in her room asleep," The right one added.

"Thank you, you may go on your way." Snape said bowing his head slightly as a sign so that the twins could leave. They scurried out of the room.

"You may put your luggage on the ground and sit down, if you'd like." Snape said to the teens. He left the room abruptly and didn't say of where he was going. The three teens sat on chairs that the twins had been on before. (A/N: there's more than two chairs.)

"Well, that was interesting," Ron said. "I wonder who those boys were."

"I don't know," Harry said. "But, I saw another boy up on the roof before when we were walking up the path. He was smaller than the twin boys but had a mature look about him. Like he was an adult about to go on a business trip."

"Why, I'll take that as a complement," A young voice said clearly. Harry looked around at a young boy, in an age range of five to eight, who looked like a gentleman.

"Sure," Harry said. The boy walked closer to Harry and held out his hand.

"I'm Rafale Et Ciel Snape,"

"Snape?" Ron asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder. The boy blinked a few times and finally answered, "Yes… Snape,"

"Like, Professor Snape?" Ron asked.

"Professor Severus Snape, I presume?" Rafale asked.

"Yeah, him,"

"I assume that you are asking if I am related to him? Perhaps?"

"Uh… sure!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, I am his youngest son." Rafale answered.

"Son?" Hermione asked over Ron's shoulder.

"Yes, the youngest," Rafale answered. "It seems to me that you either can't hear me when I say something so I must repeat myself, or you are bewildered for some unapparent reason. Am I correct?"

"We are bewildered," Hermione said. "The thought of Professor Snape having a child is… well… strange, I'd say."

"Strange!" Ron looked over at her, eyes wide. "Hermione!"

"What?"

"It's not just strange…" He answered so that only she and perhaps Harry could hear her. "It means that Snape… shagged someone!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, disapprovingly.

"Well, when a woman gets pregnant, it's kind of necessary for her and a man to… you know. So, if he has a son, who's blood related… as in he didn't adopt him or anything… he would have had to… you know. So, it's kind of… duh!" Harry gibbered.

"Exactly, Harry! Still, the thought of Snape and a woman… yuck!" Ron made a face for emphasis.

"Are you disturbed by something?" The young boy asked.

"Yes, he is! But you don't need to know about it." Hermione smiled gently.

"Alright," Rafale said. "If you'll excuse me…" He left the sentence hanging and walked over to the drunkard who was sitting on the floor and hadn't moved since he got there over ten minutes ago. Rafale whispered something in the drunk's ear and the drunk sat up and looked at the young boy with a very sober expression. Then… he burst out laughing the most heartful laugh any of the trio had ever heard.

"I have no reason to laugh, now do I?" the drunkard asked. Rafale shook his head. The drunkard nodded and went back into his laying position.

Snape swiftly entered the small room with a woman following. The woman was pretty, beautiful. Her eyes were maple trees with their fall yellow leaves floating to the dirt ground. In other words: brown with yellow speckles. Her hair was brown with dark blue streaks in random places, meaning the streaks were vertical but not staying from the top of the head, traveling strait, down to the bottom ends. She smiled slightly at the three teens as Snape beckoned them over to where he stood.

"Uh…" Snape mumbled. "Get your things, Clarissa will show you to your rooms." The three gathered their luggage together. They followed Clarissa up a large marble staircase which wound its way around a large pillar in the middle of the cylinder house. Large bridges branched off of the snakelike staircase and connected to the different levels. The walkways of the levels were around the edge of the inside of the house. There were so many doors, almost all the same. They were large dark oak doors, all of them closed.

"This is a very different type of architect. I've never seen anything like it before." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"No, of course not," An accented feminine voice said behind them. The group all turned around to find a beautiful woman with golden curls and dark red lips, a face without a blemish, brightest blue of eyes. She looked like a model and a punk in one, blue plaid mini-skirt, smooth pale legs, black tee shirt with a pink happy bunny saying "boys are stupid, throw rocks at them", a spiked bracelet, black painted fingernails and toenails, and black high-healed evening shoes that women usually wore with evening gowns. She was beautiful. There was no other word that could describe her. "Neil's grandfather built it."

"Hello, Heather," Clarissa said, smiling.

"Hi, mom! Who are these teens?" The woman asked, hands on her hips. Clarissa sighed.

"They're guests of Severus. He said that he had to bring them because of something with the Order." Clarissa rolled her eyes and shook her head. Heather smiled.

"He still won't tell you about that, will he?"

"No, it gets me so frustrated." Clarissa grumbled. "Well, I have to show these three to their rooms…"

"Go ahead; I have to check on Bethany anyway. I'll see you at dinner." Heather waved and walked to the nearest bridge and went to one of the large oak doors.

The group continued their way up.

"That was Heather, my daughter-in-law." Clarissa mentioned at the front.

"Who's she married to?" Hermione asked.

"Neil," Clarissa said, curtly.

"Who?"

"Neil, my eldest son. Severus mentioned that he picked him up on his way here."

"Oh, the drunk?" Ron asked. Clarissa stopped and turned around, head tilted to the side.

"Well, he's not usually drunk. He just is this time because he had a very bad part in a very bad play and nothing went well at all!" She smiled and started walking again. After they had gone up at least two floors, Clarissa walked off of one of the bridges.

"Here," she said pointing to two of the doors. "Potter, Weasley, you get one. Granger, you get the other."

"You know our names?" Ron asked. Clarissa laughed slightly.

"You think Severus doesn't talk about the three of you?"

"Snape talks about us?" Ron looked bewildered.

"Yes, he does." Clarissa smiled a little. "Though, I hope he's only exaggerating about how much a pain you three are." The trio looked at one another.

"I wouldn't say we're a pain," Ron said.

"Well, of course you wouldn't, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But we're not!" Ron started. Harry grabbed him and opened one of the doors.

"Come on," He said and shut the door with a slight **_bang_**! Hermione smiled and opened the door to the other room, entered and shut the door. Clarissa walked back to the staircase and headed down.

Ψ

"Dinner!" a voice echoed throughout the entire house. The three teens looked out from their rooms. The twins were running down the staircase on the sixth floor (the floor that Harry, Ron and Hermione's rooms were on).

"Where do we go?" Hermione called to them. They stopped and turned to look at her.

"Just follow us!" They said. The three teens stepped out of their rooms and followed the twin boys down the large winding staircase to the third floor.

"In here," The twins said together as they opened one of the largest doors on that level. The teens followed them and found themselves in a massive room with a huge circular dining table. On the table was a dark green table cloth, silver forks, spoons, knives, and empty plates.

"Sit down," The twins told the teens. Harry sat down on one side of one twin and Hermione sat next to him and Ron next to her. Rafale sat down next to Ron and Heather came in and placed a young boy no older than three in a child chair next to Rafale. She then placed a girl in the next child seat next to the boy.

"Heather, I hate sitting by Lancelot. He always kicks me and tosses his food on my head!" Rafale whined.

"Oh, Rafale, he's just a child! If you don't want him to do things like that, don't sit there!" Heather told him.

"But…" He broke off, looking down at the floor and not speaking. Heather, looking satisfied, walked over to where Neil sat, staring at the table. He looked up as Heather sat down next to him and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little and kept looking at her til Snape walked in and sat a seat away from the little girl next to Lancelot, the boy who bothered Rafale.

"So, what's mom cooking tonight?" Neil spoke out to Snape.

"Mom?" The twins said together. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry, it's not my fault I went to school in America!"

"Oh, really!" The twin next to Harry said.

"Yeah, Neil! We remember that you put up a fit to go to school in America! You begged and begged dad to go!" The other twin sneered.

"Oh! And how would you really know? You were only three!" Neil yelled.

"Neil, calm down!" Heather said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth him. He took a deep breath and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on! Enough with the pity act!" One of the twins said.

"I'm not acting!" Neil glared at them.

"Riiiiiiiiiight!" The other twin said, teasingly.

"Shut up!" Neil said.

"Will you three just stop it?" Clarissa said as she walked in a small door, carrying two bowls in her hands. "Severus, help me." Snape walked past her, as she set the food on the table, and into the room that she had come out of.

Once the table was covered with platters, bowls, plates, and trays of different kinds of food did Snape and Clarissa sat down with the other ten people they shared their house with. The twins and Neil started serving themselves quickly.

"I'm starving!" Neil said as he dished out some pasta onto his plate and then some onto Heathers.

"Thank you, Neil," Heather commented as she served herself some fresh green salad with olives and creamy white dressing. After everyone had filled their plates, with salad, pasta, chicken, pork, bread and some other types of food, the only sound that could be heard was the munching and crunching of food.

"Um…. Clarissa…? Uh… what's this?" Hermione asked, holding up a serving spoon with some strange food in it.

"Oh, that's Risotto with caramelized onions and roasted chicken," She said casually. Hermione looked at it and placed a little bit on her plate.

"What about that?" Ron asked, pointing to a tray with some type of breaded meat.

"Cololetta Alla Milanese… it's breaded veal," she said.

"And this?" Harry asked pointing to a plate with little breaded spheres that looked like doughnut holes.

"Arancini, they're little risotto balls," Clarissa said.

"And my favorite food!" the twin next to Harry said as he picked up a few and put them on his plate.

"What's risotto?" Ron asked.

"It's a type of cooking technique or, more likely, a dish of rice cooked in broth, usually with saffron, and served with grated cheese. Then, it can be formed into spheres like that or served in its regular form… there are many different ways of serving it." Snape explained, not even looking up from his plate.

"So… it's rice?" Ron looked confused. Clarissa nodded.

"Pretty much!" She said.

"I'm thirsty!" the other twin complained. A/N: The twin next to the twin next to Harry!

"What do you want to drink?" Clarissa asked, standing up from the table.

"Water!" both twins said. Clarissa looked over at Harry.

"Uh… water?" He said.

"Water, please" Hermione said.

"Water," Ron mumbled.

"Water," Rafale monotoned. Clarissa turned her head to the little boy and the little girl who sat next to Rafale.

"I'll get them their milk," Heather said as she stood up and walked into the room that most likely lead to the kitchen. Clarissa then looked at Snape.

"Valpolicella," he commented and then went back to eating.

"Oh! He gets to have wine! So do I! Soave, per favore madre!" Neil spoke. Soave, please mother! (note: Soave is the type of wine)

"Of course, Neil," Clarissa said and walked into the room that lead to the kitchen. Heather came out a little bit later, carrying two bottles of warm milk and a glass of white wine.

"Ohhh!" Neil commented as his wife sat down next to him. "Processo! Scelta molto buona, amore!"

"Neil, you know I have no idea what you're saying." Heather smiled as she sat down and took a sip of the wine.

"Well…. Processo is the name of the wine and scelta molto buona, amore means… very good choice, love!" Neil ended the sentence with a little growl, took Heathers glass and placed it on the table, grabbed her body and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring his partner's mouth.

"Alright, you can stop of love scene," Snape told them. Neil, sadly, let go of Heather, but not before saying, "Hmmm… a bit fruity, yet dry… peachy… a summer wine, perfect for the month of July." His eyes were heavy lidded with a look of passion and he licked his lips for an effect. Heather giggled, blushed and turned her head slightly. Neil laughed and ate some more of his ravioli picante.

"Oh! And… Processo wine is great for making Bellini's." Neil mentioned.

"What's a bellini?" Harry asked.

"A bellini," The twin next to Harry started. "is an Italian cocktail which was invented in Venice, Italy in a bar owned by a guy named Harry."

"You have a lot of Italian food," Hermione said.

"Well, that's because we're Italian." Rafale said.

"Yep," Neil leaned back in his chair. "Grandfather, on dad's side, is all Italian and our grandmother is half British and half Italian… so then… dad's, like, 2/3 Italian and then mum's about half British and half Italian… just like grandmother. So, we've got a lot of Italian and British blood. And nothing else! I don't think…"

"No," Snape said. "Just British and Italian."

"Yes, just those two," Clarissa said, finally walking in the room, holding a tray with cups of water and glasses of wine. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find the Caniolo" a type of Italian red wine

"That's alright, none of us died." Neil said picking up his glass and taking a big gulp. No one talked for five minutes.

"Well," Clarissa said, breaking the silence. "I'll go get some dessert,"

"We'll help clear the table," The twins said together.

"Thank you," their mum said as she walked into the kitchen. The twins took all the plates and bowls and platters and trays (not all at the same time) into the kitchen and when they, and their mum, came out they were carrying some plates with different types of desserts.

"Okay, so," Clarissa said to the trio. "We have Panna Cotta a type of creamy dessert, Crème Brulee which is pudding, cheesecake, Tiramisu or maybe you shouldn't have that… well, there's also Zuccotto an Italian sponge cake, Ricotta jam tart, Mocha Semifreddo which is a just a type of frozen treat, and chocolate dipped figs."

"That's… a lot of… different things," Ron commented as he cut a piece of Zuccotto for himself. Clarissa nodded and sat back down at her place. Everyone took what they wanted from the table, the twins had a bit of everything, Harry with just a small piece of jam tart and some figs, Hermione had Crème Brulee, Neil and Heather both had Mocha Semifreddo on their plates along with a little bit of Panna Cotta, Rafale had a two chocolate figs, Snape and Clarissa shared a piece of Tiramisu, and the two youngsters next to Rafale had some cheesecake and Crème Brulee. After a few minutes of everyone eating their dessert, Rafale uttered a high pitched shriek which made almost everyone jump three feet in the air and the hair on the back on everyone's neck stand on end; it even seemed to make Heathers curls straighten a little. Everyone at the table turned their heads to Rafale who was sitting as straight as a pin, his large blue eyes wide like he just saw a ghost, and he had yellow pudding dripping off the ends of his hair and the tip of his nose and chin. The twins snorted and broke into fits of giggles and unsuppressed laughter.

"It's not funny!" Rafale glared at them, the pudding running down his cheeks like yellow tears. Heather stood up and walked over to her brother-in-law.

"I'll clean you up," she said as she pick up from his seat and carried him out of the room to the outer hall. The little boy, Lancelot started making some sort of hissy fit and threw some more pudding at the little girl, who started screaming.

"I'll take care of them," Neil said, picking each of them up and carrying them out of the room, one in each arm.

"You done?" The twin next to Harry asked him. (him Harry)

"Yeah," he said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

"And me," Ron added.

"Okay, here, follow us," they said and the five of them stood up from their seats and left Snape and his wife in the dining room alone.

"Well," Clarissa said, looking at her husband. "How did you like the food?"

"It was perfect, like usual," He said, not looking up from his plate. She looked down.

"I wanted this to be special, not like the usual" she said. He turned his gazed toward her.

"Clarissa," he started and reached out his arm to touch her. But, she stood up and moved away before his hand could place itself on her arm. Clarissa pulled out her wand and said a few spells so that the plates would make themselves clean then put themselves away in the cupboards in the kitchen. She then sat back down next to Snape.

"Severus, I wanted you to have a good time today." She said.

"I'm having a good time." He tried to explain.

"You never smile anymore, you never wrap your arms around me when we sleep at night, you never stroke my hair, you never kiss me anymore… what happened? Did I do something wrong? Is this some sort of punishment? Or treatment? Tell me, Severus!" Clarissa stood again, on the verge of tears. Snape looked astonished.

"Clarissa," Snape stood abruptly and pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair lightly, thinking. They stood like that in each others embraced for at least ten minutes. He never wanted to let go. Finally, Clarissa pulled away, the paths of tears still shimmering on her cheeks.

"I love you, Severus," she sniffed, wiping her face on the sleeve of her shirt. "I really do," Severus smiled, took his wife's hand in his and walked out of the dining room side by side with his partner. They walked up to their room on the fifth floor and entered.

"What should we do tonight?" Clarissa asked, a naughty look in her eyes as she changed into her night clothes. Severus blushed as he sat down on the edge of their bed..

"What are you thinking?" He asked, right eyebrow cocked.

"Well," She said, climbing onto the bed and kneeling next to him on her hands and knees like a cat. "We can do whatever you want," she nuzzled his neck and he blushed a deeper red and broke into a small sweat.

"W-What if I don't want to do a-anything?" He asked. But she didn't answer. Her hands intelligently undid the buttons on his vest and pulled it off, pulled off his sweater, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, and pulled off everything else he wore on his chest and torso til it was bare.

"My god," She said, pushing him over so that his back was on the mattress. "How many shirts can a man wear and still survive?" She climbed over him and gently nipped the tip of his ear. Severus was finally getting over the strange embarrassment and he pulled his wife to him, nuzzling her chest. She giggled and pulled up, looking at him in the eyes. He smiled and turned her over so that he was on top. He looked at his wife in her skimpy, silky dark blue night dress that had spaghetti straps and ended at least five inches above her knee. He bent over and nuzzled her neck.

"You look very seductive tonight," he whispered in her ear. She placed her arms around his back and hugged him tightly. He lifted his head and looked at her. She smiled. He leaned in, hesitantly, tilting his head to the side and finally meeting his goal by placing his lips onto his wife's. She opened her mouth and forced his open with her tongue so that their kiss could deepen. Their tongues battled with one another, hitting each other and the walls of their owner's mouths. Severus pulled away after his tongue started tiring from moving so much. Clarissa licked her lips, savoring the sweet taste of her husband's mouth. And the two fell asleep like that, Severus on top and Clarissa holding on to him, glad that she fell in love with this man.

_YES! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I'm sooooooo happy! It took me **months**! My gosh. I really liked this chapter! Yah! A little bit of loving! YOOOHOOO! And… time to conquer the next chapter! Hope it won't take as long._


	3. Di ritorno, una volta ogni tanto

_Okay, none belong to Norton! To JK! Yah! Wish belong to Norton! Hee hee hee! Yeah, that's pretty much true, I wish Harry Potter did belong to me… all the money! And the fame! And the… Alan Rickman! YES! swoon _

_Blah! I hate dreams…._

_Music: Shinto Priestess Kikyo –Inuyasha_

_Book: The Book of Three by Lloyd Alexander_

_Anime: Revolutionary Girl Utena _

_Manga: Ranma ½_

_School Project: Ancient China Book (bleh!)(hate china) (hate china) (hate china)_

_I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SOOOOOO LONG! And, I'm also sorry that the second chapter took so long to write. I hate it when that kind of thing happens to me. See, I like to act out or… Role Play… Harry Potter in my room, by myself. I can act out all the parts and not feel embarrassed by my ideas. But… you see… acting is easier than writing down on the computer, even though I am a fast typer. My ideas don't go on the paper as well as they go down out loud, in my room._

_And I'm also sorry that this one took so long to write. I got a little carried away with my Anime and new yahoo accounts. I love Inuyasha RPGS on yahoo! It's amazing how much you can do!_

_Thank you to sappjody and Thompson for reviewing._

_Anyway… onto the flashback chapter! Yes! More Italian! Okay note: the Italian probably isn't correct, I translated it from www. freetranslation .com (and a little bit from www. dictionary .com, I think that I'm going to use this one more often. It's get the stuff right sometimes!) and, the free translation part means that it's not all that reliable, so I'm going to write down next to the line what they're supposed to say, instead of some messed up translation that won't write it the way I want it to write it. Anyway… I like this chapter. It shows some of the things of Snape's past, how he was treated and his family! Yes! I love his family! Especially Torrell! YAHOOOOO! (Don't worry, you're not supposed to know him yet.)_

_And now… the flashback…_

_Chapter Three_

_(**Il Capitolo Tre**)_

_Back, Every Once In A While_

_(**Di ritorno, una volta ogni tanto**)_

"Padre!" Severus screamed as he saw his father fall to the ground, clutching his body. "Padre! Siete danneggiare? Cosa è accaduto?" He yelled at him. (Father! Father! Are you hurt? What happened?) His father was on the ground shaking, choking. Severus' mother rushed in.

"Timothy! Timothy!" She called her husbands name but the man just kept on shaking.

"Severus, look after your father for just a second, I have to get help!" Her little son of five years old looked up at her as she apparated, understanding very little of what she just said. He looked back at his father and grabbed his arm.

"Padre! Cosa è errato? Per favore parli qualcosa!" Severus whined in Italian, rocking back and forth on his knees. A few tears ran down his cheeks. (Father! What's wrong? Please say something!)

"Papà, Papà!" He sobbed. (Daddy, Daddy!) "Non vada! Nonlo lasci qui!" (Don't go! Don't leave me here!) He placed his head on his father's chest.

"Papà, ti amo, come un figlio." He whispered in his father's ear. (Father, I love you, like a son.) "I… l-l-lov-vé y-y-ou. I… l-love y-you. I love y-you. I love you. I love you! L-l-liké a-a-a s-son. I love you, l-like a s-son. I love you, like a son. I love you, like a son! Padre! Ti amo, come un figlio!" A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up and, through his tears, could tell it was his mother. She picked him up and he cried on her shoulder. (A/N: his father didn't die, he just had a bodily breakdown)

The scene changed to a time when Severus was about nine, even though he looked like he was seven. He was sitting in his room, on his bed. There was another boy with him. A young boy, four years old. His brother.

"Severus?" The young boy asked, with only a British sound in his voice.

"Hmmm…?" Severus grunted in response.

"Why don't you like father?" The boy cocked his head, inquisitively. Severus' black eyes looked over the boy before he answered.

"I don't like him," he started, his voice with a definite Italian accent. "because he's cruel and crude and annoying and rude and stupid and mean and a bastard and a man who doesn't cherish his children. Or at least not me." And he turned away.

Next, was a young Severus Snape about the age of 14, kneeling on a dungeon floor, shirtless and sobbing. There were long, deep bloody cuts on his back and in one section near his left hip was a very deep cut… it seemed that he had been whipped there many times. There was a man standing behind the boy, a bit away. His hand, which held the whip, slacked at his side. He looked a lot like Severus, the same hair, same cheek bones, same eye brows, nose, hands, stature… the only differences were his eyes and that he had a grey streak in his hair. It was defiantly his father. He dropped the whip and walked over to Severus. He kneeled in front of his son and tilted the boys head up. Severus' face was covered with tears and some hair sticking to their wet trails on his cheeks.

"Papà!" Severus lunged at his father, wrapping his arms around him and crying on his shoulder. "Papà!" His father gently stroked his son's hair, wishing he had a choice for what he was doing to him.

"Severus," His father called his name. He closed his eyes and held his son close to him.

And, yet again, the scene changed. There was a seventeen year old Severus sitting at a desk at Hogwarts in a room that was empty except for his father who was leaning over the desk and the head of Slytherin house at that time, Anwar Malfoy.

"What on earth were you thinking, Severus!" His father yelled. Severus flinched at the tone of his father's voice. "Stand up," Severus obeyed his father and stood, looking at the floor, his head turned down.

"Look at me," Severus' father whispered in the tone that showed some sort of loathing. Severus looked up to see his fathers furrowed brows, disgusted face (A/N: not disgusting), and eyes that poured hatred. He flinched again at the sight.

"You bastard," He said, bringing up his hand. He brought it down on his sons face with ultimate force. Severus made a small sound as his father's hand made contact with his skin and felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd never been slapped that hard before.

"Really, what were you thinking, going with a lady at your age." And then, Severus did something he hadn't done since he was eleven… he talked back.

"I'm already an adult," He murmured.

"What!" His father shouted and slapped him on the other cheek. "Don't you dare talk back to me, boy!" He held his son's chin in his hand, his grasp so strong it was bruising the skin that was over the jaw bone.

"Yes, father," Severus whispered, not looking at the man in front of him.

"Now," His father started, letting go of his chin. "Will you tell me why you went off and did such a foolish thing?"

"I-I… I love her," Severus stuttered.

"You have no idea what love is." His father scoffed.

"Yes I do! I know because I've experienced it!" Severus yelled at him.

"Fine, what did it feel like… being inside of her?" His father leaned over to be face to face with his son.

"It… it felt good. A-and I felt it in my heart, not just… in my… groin." Severus answered, sheepishly. His father smiled.

"Good man," he said and patted the boy on the shoulder and walked over to the door.

"What? You're not mad at me?" Severus asked. His father turned around.

"No, I just wanted to know if you did it for lust or if you really can comprehend the enormous concept of love." He smiled and walked out of the room. Severus looked startled; he never thought that his father would be alright with him having sex at such a young age, even though his father did get his mother pregnant when she was seventeen.

"Did you think it was going to be worse?" Anwar Malfoy said from the corner of the room they were in. Severus looked up at him.

"Yes," he said.

"You shouldn't have," Anwar said, walking out from his corner.

"Because he kind of did the same thing?" Severus asked.

"Pretty much," Anwar answered. "Not the exact same, but… close enough."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Why what?" Anwar asked.

"Why did father get my mother pregnant at such a young age if he was going to be married to her anyway?"

"Well, the betrothal was secret. I don't know why… it just was. And… my younger brother by eight years asked for Margery's hand in marriage. So… since your grandfathers wanted the secret betrothal to stay a secret, they decided to have your mother get pregnant so that no one would find out about the betrothal. But, even she didn't know about her being pledged to be married to an Italian man she'd only met once. And when Timothy laid with your mother… she thought that he had done it with her only because he loved her. But, he explained as best he could that they were betrothed and that he really did love her… that's why." Anwar explained.

"How do you know all this?" Severus asked.

"I'm smart," Anwar curtly said, taping his head, and walked out of the room.

ζ

Severus Snape sat up abruptly, covered in sweat. He looked around his room and finally rested his eyes on his wife next to him. He sighed, wiping off his forehead, and laid back down, pulling Clarissa into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered to her. She moved and sighed and smiled, loving the feeling of his warm embrace in her sleep.

Ψ

"Hermione, will please go and wake mom and dad?" Heather asked the female teenager. Hermione looked up from the daily prophet that she was reading and looked over at the Heather who was making breakfast.

"Me?" she asked. Heather turned and looked at her.

"Yes, you," She said and rolled her eyes, turning back to the stove on which she was cooking omelettes.

"But I don't know where their room is!" Hermione protested.

"It's on the fifth floor, it has an "s" like symbol in green above the door frame. It's not that hard to find." Neil said, entering the kitchen from the dining room and giving his wife a kiss.

"Alright," Hermione mumbled, walking out of the rooms, onto the staircase and up two floors. She didn't want to go wake up Snape, no matter how polite she was… he scared her. She found his room and knocked loudly on the door so to wake him up.

"Go away, we're having sex!" His voice called from behind the closed door. Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment and an image of Snape and Clarissa… ick! She shook her head, getting the thought out of her mind.

"Umm… sorry squeal," She said, loud enough for him to hear through the door. And she ran of to the nearest bridge and started across it to the staircase. The door of Snape and Clarissa's room opened and Clarissa stood there in her short dark blue night gown. She walked to the edge of the banister and saw Hermione running down the staircase. She turned back to the doorway, where Severus was now standing, and scowled at him. He backed away a little bit, trying to look innocent. Even though he did, she walked up to him and pushed him back into the room, roughly, closing the door behind her.

"Severus, Severus, Severus…" Clarissa said, shaking her head.

"I didn't know it was her." Severus said. Clarissa looked up at him.

"I didn't!" He tried to convince her.

"No, you probably didn't." She said and opened the closet. "Now, what should I wear to go downstairs?"

"My god," Severus scoffed.

"What?" Clarissa asked, turning around to face him.

"Women! You have to have an outfit for everything, don't you!" Severus said.

"Severus! I'm not going to go downstairs in this," Clarissa pointed to her small night gown.

"Oh…" Severus mumbled, turning away.

"You can be so dense sometimes," Clarissa said, looked back into the closet.

"Here," she said, throwing a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt at his back. "Wear that," He pulled the shirt over his naked torso and waited for her to finish dressing into gigantic light blue t-shirt, with an image of Hyde on the front, and black pajama bottoms. (A/N: - Takarai Hideto aka Hyde. The vocalist in L'arc-en-Ciel, a Japanese rock band. He also does some solo stuff. Okay, okay, I know… a married British women wearing a shirt with a picture of a totally, fantastically, amazingly, beautiful, hot hot hot, sizzling Japanese man on the front… it's not all that right. I know, I know… but… I just had to bring my beloved Hyde in the story some how! Won't you forgive me? Thanks!)

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, putting her feet into some slippers and they walked out of their room and down the staircase to the kitchen. The married couple entered into a room that was full of the sounds of laughter and giggling, and cooking food. (A/N: they have two different places to eat. One for dinner which is a big room with an add on kitchen and the one from every other meal and snacks. Its kitchen is the same place as dining area.)

When Neil noticed that his parents had entered the room he burst out laughing at the sight of them.

"What's so funny?" Severus inquired.

"You… and… and… mom!" Neil choked, falling off of the chair he had been sitting on and started rolling on the floor.

"Neil, it's not funny…" One of his twin brothers said.

"You're right, Deuteronomy, it's not funny. Such an action should not be laughed at. It is just a sign of lo-" Rafale started, but was cut off by his other brother.

"No, that's not what he means, Runt. He means that it's gross, that's what! Not a sign of-" The twin other than Deuteronomy was cut off by Rafale.

"It is not gross! It is a perfectly good way of sho-"

"A-actually, Rafale… wait… how-how do you know about this kind of thing?" Heather asked.

"I've read the dictionary." Was the five-year-olds response.

"The dictionary doesn't tell you why people do it. So you could only know if you read it in some sort of … 'Doing "IT"' dictionary!" Deuteronomy accused.

"That's absurd! Alexander, tell you're brother he's absurd!" Rafale cried.

"Why would I say that?" The twin asked. The telephone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" The twins and Neil shouted at the same time. In the race to get to the phone, there was a series of punches thrown and kicks kicked and… in the end, Severus got the phone.

"Hello?" He said, answering it in a dull voice. As the person on the other end spoke, Snape's eyes widened.

"That's fine," he answered in a higher voice than usual. "Ummm… alright. Good-bye." And he hung up the receiver.

"Clarissa, I need to talk to you," Snape said curtly, before grabbing his wife's arm.

"Huh?" she said while be pulled out of the kitchen.

"Hmmm… I wonder who it was…" Neil said, scratching his head.

In the hallway, Severus pulled his wife to a room four rooms away from the kitchen and pushed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Severus, what's this all about?" Clarissa demanded.

"Oh, god…" Severus groaned, closing his eyes, leaning against the door.

"What happened?" Clarissa inquired.

"I forgot… I'm sorry, Clarissa… but, I completely forgot!" Severus explained.

"Forgot what?" Clarissa asked.

"My family! Remember! We invited them over for half of the summer! How, could I forget something like that!" Severus hinted. Clarissa's eyes widened in shock.

"Severus!" She said.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry! I really am! I… just… I forgot! This is terrible!" Severus cried.

"Why? I mean, we can live through it, can't we… I mean, your family's small, right?" Clarissa asked, not knowing much about her husbands family.

"Well, not really. There's my father, my mother, my brother Torrell, my brother Robert with his wife and… seven children with one on the way, and my sister and her child. And… it's just… Potter's here… and Weasley… and Granger! This is terrible!" Severus sighed.

"Well, you can't turn your family down, now can you?" Clarissa said, rubbing her husbands arm.

"No, if I did, they'd just come anyway and Robert would shout at me, and father would shout at me and Torrell would just stand there…" He smiled and laughed a bit, imagining the scene. "I mean, I invited my family here and I haven't seen them all for years. And I wanted to see all of my nephews and nieces." Severus said.

"And everyone wanted to come see the long lost Severus Snape and his beautiful wife and his lovely children." Clarissa teased, hugging onto Snape. Her husband smiled.

"Yes, but, I still can't believe I forgot that they were coming over." Severus said.

"Well, you had other things on your mind. And… well, I think we all forgot!" She said, snuggling into him, making him giggle.

"Don't do that, Clarissa!" Severus said, smiling and laughing as his wife rubbed her nose into her lovers chest. He tried to move away from her, but she wouldn't let go or stop cuddling with him. When she finally backed him into a corner she stepped up on her tippy-toes and her lips met up with his. She squeezed her tongue between his lips so that he'd loosen his mouth. Clarissa moved her tongue around Severus' mouth and then sucked his lower lip when she pulled away. When she looked back at her husband he turned his head, sheepishly and blushed, giving life to his pallid cheeks.

"I will love you no matter what mistakes you make, no matter what you forget… I'll still love you!" She whispered in his ear. Severus' blush deepened and her hugged his wife.

"I'll love you forever." He said and they left the room, walking hand in hand back to the kitchen.


	4. I Fratelli Ricordano

ζ waking up from a dream

Ψ scene change

ﻲ change from someones thoughts to third person point of view

ﺞ time change

אָ one persons point of view to another person's point of view

↑ _This is important! _

_Those are symbols that are used within the story. Some of them I may not use but… some I will. _

_If you don't want to read my stuff scroll past all the italicized writing…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters/themes/plots/stuff created by J.K. Rowling… but I wish I did… though, I bet anyone who writes theses disclaimers wishes that they could own whatever they were saying that they didn't own… I mean, if you write fan fiction, you're obviously a fan which usually means you really like the story and you can wish that you owned/wrote/created/made up most of it. But, to my great happiness, I do own Neil Snape, Heather Snape, Alexander Snape, Lancelot Snape, Bethany Snape, Deuteronomy Snape, Torrell Snape, Robert Snape, Theresa Snape, all eight of Theresas/Roberts kids, Timothy Snape, Margery Snape, all of the other ancestors of Snape, Sahara Snape, Xerxes Riddle and anyone else that I made up! And I make them up with great detail. Lots of them are "Snape"s because this story is about Snape… the Severus one… Yeah…_

_You know _

_Music: Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone_

_Book: Something Upstairs by Avi_

_Anime: Fruits Basket _

_Manga: Imadoki by Yuu Watse_

_School Project: River Valley Civilizations: The Geography and Religion of Mesopotamia, Egypt, India and China. (hate China, hate China, hate China) AND!…A Minoans paper that I have to HAND WRITE! I hate HAND WRITING! BECAUSE MINE SUCKS! But, I still like the Greeks… they're pretty cool! But, this is about the Minoans… dies I can't stand school projects! I mean, I always get good grades. We got them today in the mail. My lowest grade was an A-. That's a 92 for me! ONE BELOW AN A which was all my other grades except two A+'s. ARGH! I hate school._

_But, it's kinda sad…my math/science teachers parents died. First her mother. Then, during the ceremony, her father had to be taken to the hospital because of breathing difficulties. After the ceremony, he died. So, she's probably feeling pretty sad right now, so, my class has to be a lot less… annoying, I suppose. Yeah. That was about…well, her mom on the 16th of April, father on the 21st of April. So…counts on fingers he died… five days after his wife… and they say I'm in the advanced math class…PAH!_

_I'M SORRY! I know, I know… it takes me forever to write chapters for this story! ARGH! I'm terrible. I'm really, really sorry! I mean, it took me soooooo frickin' long to write the second chapter and then really long to write the third chapter… I mean, I guess you've gotta know. You are my fans anyway… (Well, I hope you arecheer) but, I don't really ever work on this. It takes a long time to write and I just want to get to my favorite parts, but if I just wrote them, no one would understand them. But, this is still fun, anyway! I mean, I GET REVIEWS! I love reviews. You know what… I bet no one even reads this part of the writing. My little bios and writing parts. Well, if you do read these long things, please put it in the review if you do or not… 'cause then, I'll know if you guys want me to keep posting them in… or just get rid of them. I mean, I won't be hurt by your opinions. But, please be honest. And, I hope someone does read these things. They don't take me TOO long to write. (Well, maybe they do… at least, this one did!) They're just fun. And this one just happens to be particularly long. Much longer than the usuals. That's because I talked about my recent happenings. But, still, REVIEW!_

_Thanks to VegetandAru for reviewing._

_The twins names are Alexander and Deuteronomy. They were kinda named after Severus' father, Timothy, and brother, Torrell. Timothy's middle name was Alexander and Torrell's middle name was Deuteronomy. So, the twins that Severus had were named after the middle names of his brother and father. Yeah… that's right!_

_Okay, now, I hadn't worked on this for a while. It's May 27th today… that's been a LOOOONNNNNGGGG time since April, which was when I wrote the top half or so of this thing. So, I'm gonna make a new charty thingy about what's "in" for me right now.!_

_Music: Opening by Linkin Park_

_Book: The Lost Years of Merlin by T.A. Barron (sp?)_

_Anime: Love Hina_

_Manga: Ranma ½ by Rumiko Takahashi (I know! I know! Ranma again!)_

_School Project: Well, I just finished my Greek ABC book where we (my class) would put a word that described the ancient Greeks for each letter of the alphabet. Then, we would right a paragraph or two (or three, four, five) about that/those word(s). We also had to have a colored picture to go along with it. My list of words was as follows:_

_A: Aphrodite_

_B: Baths_

_C: Crete_

_D: Dionysus_

_E: Eros_

_F: Funerals_

_G: Government_

_H: Hades_

_I: Io_

_J: Jason_

_K: Knossos Palace_

_L: Leda_

_M: Medusa_

_N: Narcissus_

_O: Oracle_

_P: Persephone_

_Q: Queen of the Amazons_

_R: Rhadamanthys_

_S: Styx_

_T: Triton_

_U: Underworld_

_V: Victory_

_W: Water God, Oceanus_

_X: Xeno_

_Y: Youth Goddess, Hebe_

_Z: Zepharys (I think that's the right spelling… I don't have my book with me at the time, it's being graded.)_

_But, my current project… no, no, no… that's not right… Actually, I don't have a current project… ya see, I just got back from Outdoor School which is having school outside… camping is another term that can be used for my Outdoor School. It was fun… kinda. But, my whole cabin kept on getting pissed at EVERONE ELSE IN THE CABIN. AND OUR CABIN COUNSELORS WERE POPULAR PEOPLES AND ALL MY FRIENDS IN THE CABIN ARE UNPOPULARISH!_

_Okay, anyway, the project that my class is going to do is a book project… but I don't think that that's all that's in store for us… I swear that my teacher said that we had another project on the way… but that sucks… SUCKS! I hate book projects anyway. I it's do on June 9th… and I haven't finished reading the book that I think I'll be doing! So, I just gonna read a shorter book and do that one instead._

_Unpopularish: Being unpopular… but not totally. Meaning that my friends and I aren't POPULAR popular, but we aren't VERY unpopular (everyone hates you, no one likes you, you're a geeky nerdy, weirdo…) My friends and I are in the middle! We're just special!_

_Now, my patient fans… or unfans… here is your story…_

_Chapter Four_

_**Capitolo Quattro**_

_The Siblings Remember_

_**I Fratelli Ricordano**_

"So, who called?" Neil asked, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, when his parents came back in the room.

"My father," Snape said.

"Oh!" the twins said at the same time. "When are they coming!"

"Soon," Was the answer from Severus's lips.

"Oh, okay," Alexander said.

"That's not a very clear answer, but… I guess you can't do any better…" Deuteronomy said, sighing.

"He's right!" Rafale spoke, looking up from his plate of waffles. "Soon could be in five minutes, an hour, tomorrow, a week… it's just not clear enough!" Severus stared at his youngest son with an unreadable face. Rafale just stared right back, not letting his argument drop or be defeated. (This'll be fun. We'll stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning... I'm making waffles. – Donkey from Shrek I'm sorry, cries as much as I dislike that movie and its sequel… I can't resist the famous waffle line!)

"Then," Severus said, breaking the silence in the room. "Let me rephrase myself. They are coming at different times. Soon, meaning in a day or two or three, perhaps even more. The most being five days. Does that suit you better?"

"Thank you," Rafale said and resumed his eating.

"You're welcome." Severus said, sitting down on a seat at the table and sighing lightly.

"Fuck, it's already 8:00!" Neil said with his teeth clenched. He quickly stood up and started out of the room.

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

"It's Monday! I have work!" He said, storming out of the kitchen and to the nearest bridge to the stairway.

"He works?" Clarissa asked, still staring out of the doorway at Neil racing up the stairs. "I thought he only did plays and musicals…"

"He got a job a few weeks ago at a coffee shop. It's in the mid-morning so it doesn't interfere with his rehearsals which are all at night or during the afternoon. Also, he only works on Mondays and Thursdays." Rafale answered and popped a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"Here's some more food!" Heather said, walking over to the table and setting down a huge plate full of waffles. "And talking about rehearsals… did you know that he's got two of them?"

"What?" Clarissa said, astonished.

"Yeah, that's right! Two! He's doing two different plays without anyone knowing it! Well… except for me!" Heather declared.

"That sneaky little twerp…" Clarissa said, sitting down and stealing a random cup of coffee to sip from. "He shouldn't do that… anyway, what plays are they? He never talks to me anymore…"

"They're called Club of Brethren and Grave Master." Heater said, pouring herself another cup of coffee since Clarissa had taken hers.

"What parts does he have?" the mother asked.

"Well, in Club of Brethren he plays a bisexual stripper who's also a famous male porn star. And in Grave Master he plays the Grim Reaper… well, he's called "the Grave Master" and looks like the Grim Reaper but doesn't kill people… he just makes their graves and he owns the graveyard…" Heather replied and gave a small smile. "Men these days… they'll do anything for money…"

Clarissa gave a small laugh and the conversation ended there. Everyone who was still standing took a seat and started eating. Other conversations arose between most of the family and guests. Rafale and Hermione had a deep discussion about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Ron talked about how strange the Snape household seemed to be, and the twins were giggling about **something** that was making them both have a small blush creep up their cheeks.

In the middle of their meal, Neil burst in, announcing that he was leaving for work. He was wearing a white polo shirt, black trousers and black studded boots. And so, he left.

After breakfast, which lasted for about half an hour, most of the occupants who had been at the table went back up to their rooms, except for Hermione, Severus, and Clarissa. Hermione went with Rafale to his room to look at some books he had about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus and Clarissa stayed in the kitchen.

"So, what do you think about Neil and all his jobs?" Clarissa asked her husband as she sipped some more coffee.

"I think that he's an adult and he can do whatever he damn well pleases to do with his life. I am no longer in control of him so, it does not bother me how he chooses to live." Severus snapped. Clarissa stared at him, her coffee mug still at her lips. She blinked a few times, set the cup down and got up.

"Is something troubling you, love?" she asked, getting behind her husband and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her mouth was right next to his ear. Severus sighed.

"No…" he answered, moving his head back so that his cheek rubbed against Clarissa's.

"Really?" Clarissa said in return, kissing her husband softly on the cheek.

"Yes," was his reply and he turned his head more, kissing her softly upon the lips. The door burst open and the couple quickly pulled apart. Standing in the doorway were the twins, wearing a simple school uniform of black trousers, black shoes, white long sleeved cuffed shirt and a simple grey vest and carrying black book bags (A.N.: not back packs, book bags (think "duffle bag-ish")).

"Oh, God… people'd think that we're your parents, the way you two pull away when we walk in on you kissing." Alexander scoffed. Clarissa giggled, jumping up and running over to her son, giving him a hug.

"Mum…" the boy groaned as his mother squashed him between her arms.

"Don't 'Mum' me… I can give my son a hug if I want to!" Clarissa gave another giggle and kissed Alexander's forehead gently. When she let go of him, her eyes went to Deuteronomy who was inching out of the room, trying not to get caught in his mother's lethal embrace. Clarissa sighed and staggered over to her seat where she sat and sipped at her coffee.

"Boys… after age six and they won't get caught dead giving their mum's a hug…" and she just drank her coffee.

"It's not that, mum… it's just…" Deuteronomy started.

"Never mind him," Alexander said, kicking his brother out of the doorway and hearing an echoy, "Alex! What the hell was that for!" Alexander just cleared his throat.

"Well, father, we need a ride to school! And since it was your idea to enlist us in summer school, we are asking you to drive us there today!" Alexander cracked a fake smile as he said this.

"And," Deuteronomy said, getting back into the door way. "One of you two peoples needs to sign this!" He held out a piece of paper. Snape got up and took the paper from his son's hands.

"A dance… Clarissa, they need our permission to go to a dance on Friday!" Snape sounded astonished.

"So, what's the matter with a dance?" his wife asked him.

"I didn't know that summer school had a dance!"

"Severus, think of it as something in return for getting all their homework in."

"Why should they get anything in return for that? First of all, they are supposed to do that and there is no reason for them not to. Second of all, they don't do their homework. They wait for me to wake them up at two in the morning to ask if they've done it! The only reason that they both get it done in such a sort time is because they both have all the same classes and all the same homework. So, one tackles half of the homework and the other does the other half. They then copy the other twins work down so that it looks like they did it all themselves!"

"Do you want a medal or a monument?" Clarissa asked.

"What?"

"Do you want a medal or a monument?" she repeated. Her husband just stared at her like she had two heads. "It's a phrase, Severus… in short, it means, 'Shut the hell up, I don't want to listen to your ranting.' Okay? Okay! So," she took the paper from her husband's hands, picked up a pencil which was conveniently lying on the counter and signed her name where it asked for a parent signature. "there you go!" and handed it back to Deuteronomy.

"Thanks, mum!" Deuteronomy said, placing the paper in his book bag.

"That was for both of us to go to the dance," Alexander said. "And that was all we needed so… we'll be in the car!" Deuteronomy pulled out some keys from his pocket, jangled them and then the twins pranced off to the exit of the house.

"Boys… stole… keys… valuable… twerps…" Snape grumbled as he followed the twins.

ﺞ

It was now one fifty-nine in the morning. Severus could see the glowing analog hands of a clock near his bed. He had been awake for about ten minutes and did nothing but watch the second hand of the clock count the seconds by. And now, he decided to get up. He walked up to the seventh floor… to the twins room. Severus opened the door and peered in on the two boys who were asleep. The light of the gibbous moon lit the twins bodies with its pale light. Both were wearing blue plaid boxers with white tanktops. Alexander had on a necklace with the Snape family crest as the pendant (this is what I decided the crest would look like! http: www.celticcraft /tribalhtml /SC89.html (there are spaces within the link...take them out to follow the link... you also have to put in the slashes after the http: part! and a .net after the celticcraft!) you see, that's what they make me do to place a link within my story! ISN'T THAT JUST CRAZY? if you don't understand what to do, look in the reviews... I'll place it in there.)and was spread out, his body covering more than half of the king sized bed and… he was snoring, not loud snores, but still… snoring. Deuteronomy, on the other hand, was curled up, and breathing softly. Severus gazed at his two sons for a moment before shaking Deuteronomy gently. The boy gave a small moan and opened his hot chocolate warm black eyes. Seeing his father, he smiled.

"Hi, dad," Deuteronomy said, sleepily. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and legs and yawned. He then, pushed his brother off of the bed, making him fall to the floor. Alexander was instantly awake and alert. He glared over the top of the bed at his brother and then jumped over it, pouncing on Deuteronomy and pinning him on the floor.

"What in bloody Hell was that for?" Alexander yelled at his brother.

"I was just wakin' you up…" Deuteronomy yawned, easily pushing his brother off of him and got up, yawning again.

"Hi, dad…" Alexander grumbled, spotting his father near the doorway of the room.

"Hello," Severus answered his son, walking into the room.

"Whatcha doin' 'round these parts of the land?" Deuteronomy asked. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think I am doing, waking you up at two in the morning so that I make you formulate a plot for the assassination of Harry Potter?"

"Yes," they both said. Severus scoffed.

"Actually," Deuteronomy started. "You are waking us up at two-twelve in the morning so that you can make us create a plot for the assassination of Harry Potter."

"No, it was formulate… formulate a plot… like in that song," Alexander corrected.

"Oh, yeah," And Deuteronomy started rapping, "I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot, success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not.?"

"Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go, I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go with my shot, feet fail me not!" Alexander added. And the two rapped together, "This may be the only opportunity that I got!"

"Wait, wait, stop, stop, stop… stop… were you singing?" Their father asked, bewildered at how horrible their "singing" voices were.

"No… we were rapping!" They said together and then scoffed. "Duh!"

"Rapping?"

"Yeah, rapping!" Alexander said. "You know, what Eminem, 50 Cent and whole bunch of other Americans do!" Severus blinked a few times.

"M in M? Fifty Cent?" Severus asked his children.

"Their rappers, dad." Alexander answered. Severus sighed.

"Anyway, have you two done your homework?"

"Yes, actually, we did," Deuteronomy answered his father. "We only had two sheets of math problems to do."

"Which translates to four pages of problems, twenty problems per page." Alexander added. "And, since we had the same homework…"

"I did the odd problems and he did the even ones!" Deuteronomy exclaimed, happily.

"See… that's why I always wanted a twin!" Severus turned around to see a handsome redheaded man standing in the doorway, his left arm wrapped around a young female child who was resting upon his left hip. His other arm was next to his side, the hand clasped around a younger hand which belonged to a girl as well, though this one was older than the one who was being carried by the man. (A/N: By the way, only Severus turned around because Alexander and Deuteronomy were already facing the direction of the doorway, but Severus had his back turned to it.) Severus' eyes lit up and his lips gave way to a small grin.

"Robert, how nice to see you, brother."

"Severus, it is good meeting you again." Robert walked into the room, leading in the girl holding his hand.

"Which ones are these?" Severus asked.

"This one, the one I'm holding, this is Fiona." Robert gave a hearty laugh. "Her full name, Fiona Sakura Okelani Snape, means 'White Cherry Blossoms From Heaven" that is, excluding the Snape. She's one and has got a twin… that's Septimus, he's coming later with his mother. Anyway, this other one is my oldest, Severina Delwyn Son Snape. She's named after you, Severus."

"Indeed," Severus said, bluntly, as he looked at the black haired six year-old girl who was trying to hide behind her father's back.

"Severina, this is your Uncle Severus, he's my brother." Robert said to the girl with a caring tone, he looked down at her sweetly. She blinked her huge black eyes and said with her voice which sounded full of tears, "I want mommy!" Robert sighed; his whole body seemed to shift as though a heavy weight had been place upon his back. He sighed again and rolled his eyes, handing the one year-old over to his brother and squatting down closer to his eldest daughter.

"Severina… we had this talk before you came, love, you said that you'd be alright with just daddy. Mommy is coming soon… you just have to wait tonight and tomorrow, she'll be there in the morning! Please, Severina, stop crying. Can't you spend some time with daddy; spend a good day with daddy?" Robert pleaded with his daughter.

"No, I want mommy!" The girl cried even louder, covering her eyes with her hands. Robert's concerned face that he had on before molded into something of annoyance.

"Severina, stop crying," Robert ordered his daughter. Severus' eyebrows went up… he never knew his brother was the type to order children around. Robert had always ordered the other brother Torrell around, but had always had a soft spot for young children. They were so precious to him, and he always wanted to spoil and please his children. It was a big improvement for him to give them discipline.

"But, daddy!" Severina whined.

"No, Severina, you will stop crying. Even if you really needed your mother right now, I couldn't give her to you. She's coming here in less than two days. Severina, you're a big girl now, you can wait that long, can't you?" Severina sniffled a bit.

"Yes," she answered, quietly, wiping her eyes dry. Robert smiled, looking smug, and stood up.

"Now, there's a good girl!" He said, ruffling his daughter's feathery black hair, turning back into his natural self. He turned to Severus and said quietly, "I can't stand being mean…" His eyes had a far-off look in them.

"You're not being mean," Severus said, handing Fiona back to her father. "You're showing her that she has to listen to what you say and obey you." Robert took Fiona and gave Severus a strange look.

"You sound like father…"

"I do?"

"Yeah, a lot like father. You know what, Severus?"

"What?"

"I bet you could fool anyone that you are father… I mean, you look and sound like him."

"We have differences,"

"Yeah," Alexander started up. "Doesn't grandfather have grey-streak?"

"And different colored eyes? Right?" Deuteronomy added in.

"Yes, actually," Robert sighed, blinking some. "He's got that grey-streak and he has different colored eyes. One's dark green and the other is a medium green." Severus nodded.

"But, besides our eyes and his grey-streak, father and I look very much alike." Severus said.

"Well," Robert started. "If you want to get into major detail, you have high cheek bones, sharper hipbones and you're the tiniest bit shorter." Severus just stared.

"You actually have compared father's and my hipbones?" Severus was bewildered, not just because it was absurd to pay attention to ones hipbones but also because Robert wasn't one to pay attention to small insignificant details like that. "You are much different from the last time we were together, Robert. You show discipline to your children, you notice detail, you can have a civilized conversation…"

"I really seem that different to you?" Robert asked, one of his eyebrows going up and then shrugged. "Whatever…"

"Um… could you people get out of our room now?" Deateronomy asked in a polite and quiet voice. Severus and Robert turned to look at the boy who seemed almost to be hiding behind his brother who was dozing while standing up. Robert smiled, flashing his sharp, white teeth, and answered, "Of course, boys," Then turned to Severus. "Come on, Sevvie!" And he grabbed his older brother by the arm and ran out of the room together. Deuteronomy looked at the little girl who was standing where she had been the whole time, just turned so that she looked out the doorway after her father and uncle. She sniffed once and blinked her tear-filled eyes twice. Robert came back in and smiled at Deuteronomy again.

"Heh… shouldn't leave the little one behind, now should I? Come on, Severina, follow daddy to our rooms! Bye, Deuteronomy!" And he left, closing the door behind him. The awake twin bonked his sleeping brother across the head, making him fall over and wake up at the same time.

"What in bloody Hell was that for?" Alexander yelled at his brother who was already in the bed.

"Just go back to sleep!" Deuteronomy answered, his voice muffled by the covers which he had pulled over his body until only his eyes and top of his head were showing.

"Fine…" and Alexander murmured and got back into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Ψ

"So… where do I sleep?" Robert asked Severus as they walked down the large stairway to the fifth floor. Severus kept quiet until he got to the room, which was opposite his and Clarissa's.

"Here, you and your wife will sleep, Fiona and Septimus will be in the same room as you since they are the youngest. The room to the right is a bath room, though, your room has an add on bathroom attached. The room to the left of yours is where Faolan, Fairfax, and Zádor will sleep. And the room to the left of theirs is where Severina and Sesha will sleep. The room to the left of your daughter's room is a bathroom, next to that is Clarissa and my room, next to ours is an spare bedroom, next to it is Rafale's room, then the bathroom, then your room. We are on the fifth floor. The fourth floor is where entrance and kitchen are. The third floor is where the large dining room for dinner is. The second floor is where the ball room is. And the first floor is the library. Then there is the dungeon which is locked very securely. The sixth floor is above us and it is where Neil, Heather, Lancelot, Bethany, Potter, Weasley and Granger have their bedrooms. Neil and Heather have their bedroom above mine, Lancelot and Bethany have theirs above the empty bedroom next to mine. Potter and Weasley have their bedroom above where Severina and Sesha will sleep and Granger has hers above Faolan, Fairfax and Zádor's. The seventh floor was the one we were on before, where Alexander and Deuteronomy sleep. Their room is the one two floors above Rafale's. The fifth, sixth and seventh floors all have eight rooms. Two of the rooms are bathrooms, four are bedrooms, and the other two are master bedrooms with add on bathrooms. The rooms go in an order. Starting from the location of your room, going to the left, the order is: master bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, master bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, bathroom. The fourth floor has one of the master bedrooms as the entrance room and two of the other bedrooms as a kitchen. The third floor has a master bedroom, a bathroom, and another bedroom as the dining room. The second floor has the master bedroom, bathroom, and other bedroom on the other half of the building from the dining room as the ballroom. The whole of the first floor is one entire room which is the library. Then, there is the staircase. It circles around a large pole in the middle of the house. Each floor has two bridges that lead from the staircase to the floor. The bridges are located at different rooms on each floor. Starting from the bottom and going up, the order of where the bridges make you end up on each floor is: the two library doors on the first floor which are located in the same place where the room between me and Rafale is and your three son's rooms are, or… where they should be on the first floor. The second floor has the bridges lead off to where the room which is under Rafale's and the room under Severina and Sesha. The third floor bridge is leads off to where the bathrooms should be. The fourth floor has the bridge right in front of the entrance room and the master bedroom opposite. The fifth floor has the bridge in the same position as the first floor bridge, the sixth floor has the same position as the second floor bridge and the seventh floor has a bridge in the same position as the bridge on the third floor. If you have any questions, just ask me." Severus explained. Robert looked wide-eyed at his brother.

"Did you memorize that whole speech?"

"No, I just explained where everything is so that you don't get lost within my house." Severus answered.

"Wow… first of all, I can't believe you just said that whole thing without stuttering, saying any "um"s or "er"s, and without pausing to think! Second of all, I can't believe you remembered all the names of everyone, including my children, with what seemed to be no thought at all, and third of all, where are mum, dad, Torrell, Sahara and her child gonna sleep?" Robert exclaimed.

"Mum and Dad are going to have a master bedroom on the seventh floor. Torrell with have the other master bedroom on the sixth floor. And Sahara and Xerxes will have a room next to one of the bathrooms on the seventh floor." Robert still looked bewildered.

"You know, it's hard to tell that we're brothers, seeing as you seem to know everything and the only thing I know is the differences between you and dad's hip bones!" Robert said in a depressed voice. He opened the door to the room he was staying in and placed Fiona on the bed. Severina followed her father and climbed up on the bed, falling asleep next to her younger sister. Robert exited the room, shutting the door behind him, looking Severus in the eyes. And then… he broke down in tears. Severus pulled his brother to him, holding him close, embracing him with brotherly love.

"I want to be like you!" Robert choked out. "I want to be able to make decisions like you, talk like you, take care of my children like you take care of yours, treat my wife like you do yours, act like you, think like you… I want to be you, Severus!"

"No," Severus answered him. "You don't and you shouldn't be. You should be yourself… don't try to be me, Robert, it's not you, you would hate it." Robert looked up, his face covered with tears.

"I'm so jealous of you, Severus, I always have been. Torrell never was because he never wanted to be looked up at or become noble… he didn't care that he was lowly and a slut… he was proud of his occupation and didn't see any reason to change. But, me, I always saw you… taking blame for what I did, protecting me from father… you were so mature and smart. You had skills, smarts, and a way with words. Me… I only have a job because father already had that career, I'm stupid and I never say the right words at the right time! I'm so jealous of what you have, Severus… so jealous!" and he buried his face in Severus' chest again.

"Robert… you are not stupid, you are a very smart man, you just tend to remember all the mistakes you've made and forget the good things you've done. You do say the right words at the right time… you see, I think about what I'm going to say before I say it. You, Robert, just speak your mind… you're not afraid to say what came across your thoughts at any moment and you always keep yourself calm. I envy you of that ability, Robert."

"You do?" he looked up.

"Yes," Severus answered, wiping away some of the tears that were on his brother's face.

"But… but, you haven't answered anything about me still having the job of a carpenter because that's father's profession!"

"Robert… I started out as a carpenter, and while I was, I studied about potions, all about them. Then, I tried for a job at Hogworts and I got it. All you have to do, Robert, is try and you will succeed."

"But, I have, I've gone to job interviews for practically everything! An assistant shopkeeper, an apprentice dragon trainer, any job opening at the ministry… and I'm always turned down!"

"You're just not trying hard enough. But, someday, you'll get a good job… for all you know, maybe being carpenter is what you're best at!"

"I know I'm not… and you're better at creating things than I am! Every time I do something wrong, or the object I'm trying to make doesn't turn out the way it should, father yells at me, saying, "Severus was such a better son and a better craftsman!" He always talks about you! Whenever I try to talk with him, it always ends up as a "Severus this!" "Severus that!" conversation! And I hate it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, Robert, but, that's not my fault… and, I've given you as much advice as I can… why don't you go to sleep, Robert, you look tired, go to bed and hopefully, you'll be refreshed in the morning."

"Alright… g'night, Severus…" Robert sniffled, opening the door to his room again.

"Goodnight, Robert," Severus answered back and Robert shut the door. Severus sighed lightly and walked back to his room, opened the door, and closed it behind him. Since he was already in pajamas, he got back into bed instantly. He glanced over at his wife sleeping peacefully, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then fell into the folds of sleep once more that night.

* * *

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I finished yet another hugely long chapter! YES 


	5. Questi Corpi

_I AM SORRY!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! HAPPY YEAR OF THE DOG! HAPPY ST. VALENTINE'S DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAIT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACHEL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ST. PATRICK'S DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ME! HAPPY PASSOVER! HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY! HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! HAPPY END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters… yeah… w/e_

_Music: Gay Bar by Electric Six (**You! I want to take you to a gay bar! I want to take you to a gay bar! I want to take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar! Let's start a war! Start a nuclear war! At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!**) and My December by Linkin Park (**This is my December… these are my snow covered trees… this is me pretending… this is all I need…**) and These Things by She Wants Revenge (**It's cold out, but her popsicle melts / She's in the bathroom, she pleasures herself / Says I'm a bad man, she's locking me out / It's cause of these things / cause of the these things…**), Glory To The Brave by Hammerfall (**So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and… Spread your wings and you will fly away now… Fly away now! Nothing on earth stays forever, but none of your deeds were in vain… deep in our hearts you will live again, you've gone to the home of the brave…**), Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer by Andrew Lloyd Weber (From the Phantom of the Opera)(Phantom (to Raoul): **Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours? Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine!** Phantom (To Christine): **Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice; this is the point of no return!)(**Later: Phantom: **Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…Christine, I love you…**Christine and Raoul: **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.** Raoul: **Share each day with me…** Christine: **Each night** Christine and Raoul: **Each morning…** Phantom: **You alone can make my song take flight! It's over, now, the music of the night!**), and Closer by Nine Inch Nails (**I want to fuck you like an animal! I want to feel you from the inside… I want to fuck you like an animal!...**)_

**Book**_: Back to the Divide by Elizabeth Kay, Howl's Moving Castle by Diane Wynne Jones, Montmorency by Eleanor Updale, Eldest by Christopher Paolini, Search Of The Moon King's Daughter by Linda Holeman, Kings Shadow by Elizabeth Alder, Dress Your Family in Corduroy and Denim by David Sedaris, Me Talk Pretty One Day by David Sedaris, Lirael by Garth Nix, Penultimate Peril by Lemony Snicket, Anansi Boys by Neil Gaiman, Drowned Wednesday by Garth Nix, Look For Me By Moonlight by Mary Downing Hahn, The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux, Phantom by Susan Kay, The Thief and the Beanstalk by P.W. Catanese, and The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien that's a lot of fucking books!_

**Anime**_: D.N. Angel and BLEACH and Princess Tutu and Gankutsuou and Azumanga Daioh! and LOVELESS, and Gravitation and Naruto and Samurai Champloo and Full Metal Alchemist._

**Manga**_: Saikano by Shin Takahashi and Revolutionary Girl Utena by Chiho Saito and Be-Papas and With Love From Eroica by Yasuko Aoike and Here is Greenwood by Yukie Nasu and Pet Shop of Horrors by Matsuri Akino and (well, this one is more of an American graphic novel…w/e) The Sandman series by Neil Gaiman (he writes the story line and a whole bunch of people do the art!)_

**School Project**_: Imaginative story (wOoT!) and Lab Write Up (bleh!) and whatever Mr. Miller (dies from boredom because math is fucked up) assigned us… then, there is the fucking science expo project (My question is: Does heredity affect fingerprints… I have a lot of fucking stuff on my trifold board…), the really terribly fucked up Africa project shitty thing which I'm not really doing although it's worth most of my social studies grade, Now we have Renaissance (OMG I spelled it right!) Faire and my English teacher thinks I need to go to a mental hospital because my imaginative story is about an emo boy who cuts himself and is really creepy. Well… whatever… at least we're reading The Outsiders… I LOVE that book! swoon…Also, I totally messed up with my math test thingy for the district but… that's alright because the first one I took I got a passing grade. I was just trying to get a better score so… fuck it. Also, we did our stupid plant experiment… they were gay. I planted radishes and I totally messed up my variables… w/e… fucking school…_

_Yeah, I'm really sorry that the fourth chapter took so long for me to write…cries THE WHOLE SUMMER… WASTED ON ONE FRICKIN' CHAPTER! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?_

_But… what am I saying? The whole school year, wasted on one frickin' chapter… damn, when I post this thingy, the world is going to end because it took me so long to update._

_Missy – thanks for all the reviews! XDDD nice… you killed my beloved Rafale… sorry, Missy, but, he's gonna end up with someone in the end. And, it ain't gonna be you! I'm not gonna say who, tho… XDDD_

_Me – thank you to myself twice for that… sorry that the link didn't work pats self on back it's okay… you can just email me if you would really like to know… it's not that important, tho._

_kitekaranath – yeah… Snape's got a big family… that's because he's Italian and the Italians have FUCKINGLY HUGE families… BIG!_

_Anno – well… I made Snape to be more than what he seems to be…_

_Oh, and by the way, thank you Johnny for helping me with the title! (though… when he gave me the title… he… well, sounded REALLY high…He was talking about "these bodies" and "why are they so limited?" and shit like that…) ahem… anyway… I love you!_

_Sorry… this'll be the last thing I have to say, WARNING! WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!_

_There is some "mature" content within this chapter. Not "MATURE" like NC-17, but "mature" like R… ahem…high R. Or… w/e… maybe not… I dunno…_

_Chapter Five_

_(**Il Capitolo Cinque**)_

_These Bodies_

_(**Questi Corpi**)_

NOTEThis chapter is telling the story of Severus' parents Timothy and Margery. So, please don't get confused!

The train was bouncing and it was starting to make him feel sick. He hated trains, they were too noisy and they moved around too much. If anyone had been sitting near him, they would be able to see the horrible glare on his too pale face and his white hands choking the life out of the handle on his single black suitcase. But, no one was sitting near Timothy Snape while on the train to Arncott, England because of the menacing aura he had at the time.

'I should have apparated, I should have apparated, I should have apparated," he thought as he tried his best to keep his stomach still. 'I wish Margery was here, she would help me calm down… stupid woman… just had to stay with her damn daughter and grandchild. I hate babies… they're stupid and don't know anything.' After more thought of how much he hated children, Timothy finally figured that if he really wanted to stop having a retching feeling in his throat and stomach, he should at least try to fall asleep. Moving his body into a bit more comfortable position in the seat he was in, Timothy leaned his head back and tried to wipe his mind. But, in trying to get rid of all thought, he started to be more aware of his surroundings. He could hear the train car squeak and he could hear the whispers of the people in the same car as him.

'Think of something… something good that'll keep your mind from stupid muggle things like trains. Come on, Timothy… it can't be that hard. What's a good memory?' He sat there a while, trying to figure out if he even had any good memories. Finally, he found one and he remembered…

He was sitting in the black high backed chair in the living room. Her chair. He touched the worn out arms of it, wondering what she had done to wear out the fabric. He got up and kneeled in front of the chair, leaning over the seat of it, placing his slightly hooked nose into the cushion, smelling it. Smelling her scent, her aroma… that warm smell that wafted from her breasts and torso and legs and hair. He made his way up the chair, smelling it all over, touching it all over. And then, he sat back down into it. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes, imagining her giving him pleasure like a good wife should do for her husband. He smiled, imagining her plump breasts around his manhood, her dark red hair shadowing her face, her whispering how much she wanted his essence upon her. And then he would please her request. He was grinning now… oh, how much he wanted that to happen…

He opened his eyes, now… his grin slacking into a mere sad smile. His eyes had gone low… he curled up in her chair, wishing she was there to hug him, touch him, love him… oh, how much he loved her…

Oh, how much he loved her

ﺞ

ζ

"Timothy…" he could hear her calling for him… her sweet, sing-songy voice calling out his name, so, he smiled, cuddling into the warm chair.

"Timothy…" he wanted to make her wait… play hard to catch and when she was finally fed up with him, he would pop up and say, 'Sono qui, il mio amore!' and he would take her into his arms and kiss her passionately and they would sit, curled up in the chair, and sleep. (I'm right here, my love!)

"Timothy! God, wake up, you bloody man! Stop being so bloody childish!" And he was slapped over the head…

'Talmente…' Timothy thought. 'Non era lei… suono talmente le medesimo… Sig. Giovanni ha tale un spensierata, femminile voce … Dio, quell'uomo è donna, lo giuro!' He sat up and opened his tired eyes. ( So… It wasn't her… they sound so much alike… Mr. Giovanni has such a carefree, feminine voice… God, that man is a woman, I swear it!)

"Good Afternoon, Giovanni, Sir…" He grumbled, adverting his eyes from the face of the tall, elegant man.

"Good Afternoon? Timothy, five o'clock is the evening! Your father said that you could pass as a natural British and now I see that he thinks much too highly of you! Your accent has too much of your Italian mixed in with it and your grammar is terrible! You should have said, "Good Evening, Mr. Giovanni, Sir…"!"

Timothy rolled his eyes as the father of the woman he was to marry ranted on and on about how terrible his grammar was.

'Come mia grammatica importa? Ha no importante a aiuto a me sedurre Margery… bene… forse esso potrebbe ad, ma… forse Margery ama uomini italiani che parlare in spezzato inglese… o forse, io potrei ad appena parlare ad lei in italiano… è la non una idioma di amore… chi è dire lei non ha un riservato bramoso per uomini che parlare in un amore idioma a lei…?' (How does my grammar matter? It has no significance to help me with seducing Margery… well… perhaps it could, but… maybe Margery likes Italian men who speak in broken English… or maybe, I could just speak to her in Italian… it is a language of love… who's to say she doesn't have a secret longing for men who speak in a love language to her…?)

"Timothy, are you listening to me?" He was snapped back to reality.

"Sì, signore Giovanni, stavo ascoltando tutto voi de-" Timothy caught himself before finishing the last word. His face fell and he looked to the ground. (Yes, Mr. Giovanni, I was listening to all you said) "Mr. Giovanni, I am sorry… I should have actually been listening to your speak,"

Mr. Giovanni reached out his hand and lifted Timothy's chin upwards. He took his hand away, looking into Timothy's strange green eyes and slapped him across the face. Timothy winced, clutching his cheek with one of his hands and stared out to Mr. Giovanni with a look of hatred.

"Timothy," Mr. Giovanni said casually, brushing off his suit. "I would have believed far better from you… first of all, you lied… second, you lied in Italian, and third you used the incorrect word when apologizing! You should have been listening to me speak. Not my speak! Really, Timothy… you should at least try to live up to the standards of others." He gave his little elegant sneer and walked out of the room. Timothy slumped back into Her chair… and sighed. He hated speaking in English, so the only thing he disliked about his soon-to-be wife was that she only could speak English and only knew a few common words in Italian, even though she was from mostly Italian decent. It was pitiful in Timothy's eyes, but… he knew that love could conquer the utmost annoyances such as difference of speech… so, Timothy didn't mind so much. And Timothy fell asleep again, in her chair, thinking of her loveliness and smiling to himself as he dreamt of only her.

ζ

"Mr. Snape?" He could feel her touching him, her soft touch, her fingers gently caressing his upper arm while shaking him just enough to wake him, but not enough to bother him. Though, even if she was shaking him so hard that the chair was rocking, he wouldn't mind… it was her doing it!

"Mr. Snape? Please wake up," she was whispering in his ear, in that beautiful British voice of hers.

'Se soltanto lei ha parlato italiano… ora CHE è paradiso!' Timothy thought, moving his body into a different position in the chair and sighing, but not opening his eyes. (If only she spoke Italian… now THAT would be paradise!) He heard her move so that her hands were resting on the arm of the chair, right next to his head. He could feel her eyes searching him over, but… in a soft, gentle way, like she was admiring him. He felt his own face start to blush, the heat of creeping along his skin to cover all of his cheeks.

"Mr. Snape? Do you think I'm beautiful?" her voice was very quiet now. The blush was getting redder… but, he didn't want to show her that he was awake since she obviously didn't think he was.

"Because I've never had a boyfriend… all the boys at school say that I'm fat and ugly… do you think I am?"

'Grasso? Pensano che lei è grassa? Ma la curva sono cosi bello! Lei non è grassa con grande tumido pieghe di adipe dappertutto… giusto… ricurva! Ella è ricurva e molto bella! Come bidone quegli stupido britannico babbeo buttare via tale una creatura bella come Margery!' (Fat? They think she's fat? But her curves are so beautiful! She isn't fat with big bulging folds of fat everywhere… just… curvy! She's curvy and quiet beautiful! How could those stupid, idiotic British boys just throw away such a beautiful creature such as Margery!)

"I didn't think that you'd answer… you're just like all the others!" She yelled at him. Now, it was obvious that she had known that he was awake and actually had expected an answer. She stood up and ran out of the open doorway. Timothy opened his eyes and jumped out of the chair, racing to the door way and sticking his head out into the hallway. He heard her crying as she ran up the stairs to her room where she quickly pulled open the door and slammed it shut. Timothy sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the open door. Women! They just couldn't take anything, now could they?

"Timothy!" He heard Mr. Giovanni's voice again and his eyes snapped open.

"Yes, Sir?" Timothy asked hurriedly, remembering to speak in English.

"What did you do to her? She ran out of that room in tears! Did you try to make a move on her? Did you listen to your father? He said that you shouldn't try anything unless we tell you to!" Mr. Giovanni was screaming at Timothy with his woman-ish voice and Timothy was wishing he could sink into the door, the wall, the floor, anything! "Weren't you listening? God, you can be so foolish, Timothy." Mr. Giovanni's hand met with Timothy's skin, slapping him. But, Timothy just let it happen, not getting angry, just letting Mr. Giovanni rant and rave his heart out.

"Gabriel…" A dark hair man called to Mr. Giovanni as he walked through the hallway. He was taller than Mr. Giovanni and Timothy, with sharp features and slightly hooked nose.

"Eros, I shall give you the advice to explain the rules to your son more thoroughly than you did before you came, seeing as he isn't listening to what I have to say!" Gabriel Giovanni said, sneering at Timothy with his pointy little nose. Eros Snape bowed his head.

"I am deeply sorry, Gabriel, for this inconvenience."

"Eros," Gabriel said, in a much kinder voice than he had been using. "It's not your fault for your son's handicap of English. You tried and that is what matters, my friend." Gabriel patted Eros's arm and made his way down the hall and up the stairs. Eros watched the man go and, when he was sure he was out of sight, turned back to Timothy, slapping him sharply across the cheek. Timothy let out a small gasp, his hand flying up to his cheek on its own accord. Eros yanked Timothy's hand away from his face and slapped him again. The force of the second slap was harder than the first. Timothy lost his balance and fell and as he lay on his side, tears gently choked themselves from his eyes.

"You disgust me!" his father spat at him and walked away. Timothy just lied there, whimpering and crying, his sobs echoing throughout the house. After a while, Timothy stopped opening his eyes back up after he blinked and kept them closed, but the tears kept coming.

"Timothy?" he heard her voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw Margery standing in the hallway, sorrow obvious in her features but, it wasn't sorrow for herself but for him. "What happened? What's wrong?" She walked over to him and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"N-nothing is wrong… I… I just…" Timothy sobbed, sitting up. He swallowed a few times and got his breathing under control. "I apologize; you should not have to see me in the state I am in at the moment."

"You shouldn't be ashamed to cry, it's natural for humans to cry!" Margery insisted. Timothy just shook his head.

"I am a man, I am a grown man; I should not cry over meaningless events." He growled out as he stood up. Margery got up as well.

"Please, Timothy, come with me; let me clean you up." She pleaded. Timothy looked at her with longing, but tried to quickly hide it by turning his head, his cheeks turning red.

"You may," he said quietly after clearing his throat. She gently took his hand and led him up the stairs to her room. Margery let go of Timothy's hand and closed the door.

"Wait here," she said and went off to another room within her own.

'Deve essere la stanza da bagno…' Timothy thought to himself. (It must be the bathroom…) He looked around the room. It was clean, white, pure, innocent… 'Come un vergine…' he thought. (Like a virgin…) The walls were covered in white wallpaper that had patterns of little white doves on them. Her bedding was white, the curtains which were floating in the breeze from the open window were white; her desk, her dresser, the doors of her closet, the wooden floor underfoot… all of it was white.

'Sta lei andando stare devastato quando sposiamo… Odio bianco!' he thought. (She is going to be devastated when we are married… I hate white!)

Margery quickly walked back into to the bedroom carrying some damp cloths.

"Lie down on the bed." She told him, nodding her head towards her neatly made bed. Timothy did as he was told. Margery sat next to him and placed the cold, damp cloths on his forehead. Timothy sighed and closed his eyes. Her finger gently stroked his cheek.

'Dio… lei dita sono cosi morbido e preciso… penso che io essere duro!' Timothy thought, gingerly biting his lower lip, feeling heat fill his cheeks. (God… her fingers are so soft and precise… I think I'm getting hard!)

"Tutte le nuvole galleggiano da e vede che loro piangono il suo nome, fuori forte, le notizie affluire e le stelle scintilleranno nella tuo finestra. Sentire me; la mia luce brillante per voi solo, mio amore. Tuo voce risa su un sussurrare di vento silenziosi. Intorno la luce di tempo è dopo tutte le mare la caduta per lei. Ma, o! Nella distanza ci è leggero caduta per te mio amore, io amore voi molto ma non come. Voi amore me adesso andare a dormire e cadere profondamente in le pieghe di sogni… di notte…" Margery's sweet voice sang in pure and perfect Italian. (All the clouds float by and see them cry your name out loud, the tidings flow and stars will glow into your window. Hear me; my light is shining for you alone, my dear. Your voice is laughter upon a whisper of silent winds. Around the light of time is after all the tidings fall for you... But, oh! Into the distance there is light, find it calling. My love, I love you dearly, but not as nearly as you love me… Now go to sleep and fall deeply into the folds of dreams… of night…)

"I did not know that you knew Italian…" Timothy said, opening his eyes.

"I don't," Margery answered, her eyes not looking at Timothy, but at her bedroom walls instead. "That was a lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was little. I memorized it… that's all. I mean, I know what the lullaby is in English… It's just that I know it in Italian too because that's how I learned it." Margery blushed and turned her head away.

"Do not be embarrassed… there is no need to be over not knowing a language. Well… there is no need to be embarrassed over not knowing a language that you are not learning," Timothy said, sitting up, taking the cloths off of his forehead and putting them on Margery's desk.

"What do you mean by that?" Margery asked, turning her head back towards Timothy.

"You see, you are not trying to learn Italian, so, you should not be ashamed to not be able to know the language very well. But, on the other hand, I am trying to learn English. And, I can speak it somewhat fluently. Though, I mess up every once and a while. That is something I can be ashamed of, especially since I have been learning English since I was thirteen. Fifteen years I have been learning English and I still have errors with my speaking… Speech! I still have errors with my speech!" Timothy explained.

"No one's perfect, Timothy. I grew up speaking English and there have been times I've used the incorrect word when saying something. So, you shouldn't been ashamed to mess up your words when you're speaking a language that you've been learning for fifteen years. Because there's always room to grow and learn more!"

"I suppose you have a point." Timothy started. "But, I am not just ashamed about not being able to speak English. I am ashamed because I am twenty-eight, I am living with my parents, I still get slapped by my father, I cry when I get slapped, I do not have any children, I do not have a wife, and I do not have a job or a career! I am a disgrace to my family!"

Margery looked at him sadly, not knowing what to say in return.

"I am sorry," Timothy said, hanging his head. "I should not rant about my problems to you."

"Well… you need someone to talk to, don't you?"

"I suppose…"

"In my opinion, you speak very good English…"

"I tend to have errors in my English when I am nervous. I am a very nervous man."

"Um… can you say that in Italian?" Margery asked, turning her head away, not wanting Timothy to see her blushing.

"What?" he asked, confused by what she meant. Her blush deepened, "Can you say, 'I am a very nervous man.' in Italian? I'd like to hear what it sounds like… please?"

"Sono un uomo molto nervoso…"

"Say, 'please' in Italian…" Margery asked, her eyes closed.

"Per favore…" Timothy said, sultrily.

"'More,'… say 'more'…" her breathe was getting heavier.

"Più," Timothy whispered as he stood up from the British girl's bed. He picked Margery up like a groom would his bride. She gasped a little and looked at him. Timothy gave the young woman a seductive look and placed her on the bed, face up. He climbed on top of her and cupped her face with his hands. They slowly made their way down her neck and chest until resting upon her full breasts. He caressed Margery's breasts gently, not squeezing or pinching them, just rotating his hands around them. He wanted to suckle on them so badly. The thought of himself, Timothy, feeding off of Margery's breasts like a child made his manhood awaken and harden slightly. A low moan escaped his lips. Margery placed her arms around Timothy's neck and slowing brought the older man's nose to rest in her cleavage. He snuggled his face in her breasts; their warmth making a blush creep onto his cheeks. He moaned again and moved his hips to grind against Margery's.

"Per favore… Ho bisogno tu…" Timothy's muffled words rose up from Margery's breasts. (Please… I need you…) Her breathing was getting heavier and her heart beat quickened. "Timothy… I-I want you… please, Timothy… please make love to me…" Margery choked out, moaning at the feeling of Timothy grinding his hips against her own. The Italian man took his head out of the girl's breasts and looked in her eyes. Without saying anything, he began to undress her. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and removed her arms from it so that she was laying on it. Timothy moved down to the girl's skirt which he pulled off quickly. Then, he removed her shoes, but left her knee socks on. He sat up and looked at her in her small white bra, her white satin panties and her black knee socks. Margery blushed and looked away.

"I want you…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "I give you my body as yours to have. Do what you want to me…"

Timothy did as he was told.

ﺞ

Covered in sweat, Margery laid upon Timothy in her own bed, holding onto his shoulders as he stroked her hair. They both were trying to make their breathing go back to normal after they had made love. Timothy looked up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The events between getting slapped by his father to lying naked with his fiancée in her bed were just a jumble of love and other emotions to Timothy. But… he didn't care. He finally had what he wanted: Margery.

"Timothy?" Margery asked, removing her head from Timothy's damp chest and looking at the man beneath her in the eyes.

"Yes?" was his reply as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Do you think… that what we did… was right?" Margery was blushing, but did not remove her eyes from his.

"Of course," Timothy answered, placing his hand on the back of Margery's head and made her place her cheek back on his chest.

"Timothy?" Margery asked again.

"Yes?" He repeated.

"Do you love me?" She asked him with a very small whisper.

"Yes… I do…" Timothy answered after thinking for a moment. He placed his arms around her, hugging her. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Margery replied and fell asleep within his loving embrace.

ﺞ

"What are you two doing?" The feminine voice of Gabriel Giovanni wound its way into both Timothy's and Margery's dreams. Margery, waking up quicker than her lover, sat up, grabbed the sheets so that they covered her breasts and turned around to face her father.

"Father! We're… just… we're… er… we're…" she was trying to find something that could explain why she was naked in bed with Timothy. "Well… you see… I… he… we… er…" She started to cry… pitifully. She clutched onto the sheet she held and wept into it for the fear of being hurt by her father for having sex. Timothy's eyes opened to the sound of his lover's tears. He pushed himself up, looking around and, taking in his surroundings, he understood what was going on. He looked over at Margery and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her head to his chest, he held her close while stroking her soft red hair. And only loud enough for her to hear, he whispered in her ear sweet things of how much he loved her and how he was there to protect her so she had no reason to cry. She kept whimpering while she clung to the sheet. Timothy held her tighter, not wanting to let go. He looked up to the sound of a throat being cleared and saw both Margery's father and his own in the doorway. Margery's father looked furious and Timothy's father looked annoying but much calmer than his friend. Mr. Giovanni opened his mouth to speak, or more likely to shout, but Eros Snape placed his hand on the man's shoulder, stopping him.

"You two, put some clothes on and come down to the study when you are presentable." Timothy's father said and then closed the door, leaving the Italian man and the British girl alone. Timothy sighed and let go of Margery, who was still sobbing like crazy. He lay back down and closed his eyes, sighing again. Suddenly, he sat up, pushed the sheets off of his body and stood up.

"Margery, stop crying." Timothy said, harshly to his lover. "Hurry up and get dressed." He picked up his clothes which had been thrown around the room. Margery calmed down and quietly watched Timothy dress. She watched as he put on his black silk waist coat and expertly tied his thin black tie. She watched him as he pulled on his thin black socks and tied the strong, thin laces of his expensive black dress shoes. Once he was done dressing, Timothy threw a look Margery's way.

"Are you going to walk to your father's study naked like you are?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then get dressed!" Adverting her eyes from his, Margery silently got off of her bed and started to gather up her clothes. She put on her bra and panties and pulled her knee socks up. She pulled on her blouse and skirt and slipped her feet into her shoes. Shaking her head, her hair fell back into its natural place and… she was ready. The two lovers exited Margery's room and walked down three flights of steps to Mr. Giovanni's study. Knocking lightly on the oak door, Timothy announced that he and Margery had arrived. The door opened by itself to reveal Mr. Giovanni sitting in a large chair behind a huge oak desk with Mr. Snape standing at his side.

"You may enter," Mr. Giovanni said. Timothy walked in with Margery waddling in behind him and he closed the door behind her. Margery stood about two feet away from the front of her father's desk, staring at her feet. Timothy stood next to her, also staring at the ground.

"Now…" Mr. Giovanni started. "Would you please explain what I saw when I entered my daughter's room, Timothy?"

"I…" Timothy started, looking away from the two fathers, not totally knowing what he should say. He decided an apology was needed so… he tried to make one, being careful to speak in perfect English. "I… First, I apologize for not listening to you and… for not… obeying your… commands. I should not have let my own lust control me. I should be able to suppress my own want and be in control of my emotions. What I did with this woman at this time is unacceptable and dishonorable. I am sorry." Mr. Giovanni had a look of complete boredom when Timothy finished.

"You still haven't answered my question, boy," The British man sneered.

"I…" Timothy started. He had to think of a good explanation. He knew he couldn't lie about what happened, so… he decided that telling the truth was the best route. "When you entered Margery's room, you encountered Margery and me in her bed." Yes, it wasn't the whole truth but it was still true.

"Yes, I know that. What were the two of you doing in Margery's bed?" A vein throbbed on Mr. Giovanni's temple, he was getting ticked.

"We… we were resting," Timothy said, giving another answer that didn't exactly tell the whole truth.  
"And… why were you resting?" Mr. Giovanni was getting even angrier. Timothy sighed and moved his head up, looking straight into Mr. Giovanni's squinty eyes.

"Margery and I were resting… because we… had just made love to each other." After making his statement, Timothy lowered his gaze again. Taking a glimpse at Margery, he saw that her face was very red, almost as red as her hair. Timothy reached out slowly and took hold of one of Margery's hands. Surprised, she looked over at him and he smiled sweetly as if saying that everything was going to be alright. The lovers little moment of happiness was broken by a sigh from Mr. Giovanni.

"What's done is done, I suppose…" He sighed again massaging his temples with his fingertips as if he had a migraine. "We shall have the two of you marry straight away so that if Margery is pregnant, everyone will think that she got pregnant on her wedding night instead of before. You two may go now…"

"Yes, sir," Timothy said, bowing low. After finishing his bow, Timothy pulled Margery out of her father's study, closed the door quietly behind the two of them and embraced Margery with all his might.

"Timothy…" She sighed, lovingly, hugging him back. "I love you,"

"And I love you," He whispered in reply, never once in doubt. The couple stood there, their grip around each other so tight that a coin wouldn't have fit between them. Margery lifted her head up and looked Timothy in the eyes. Timothy started to lower his head as his lover lifted hers more and their lips were closing in on each other and… a train whistle interrupted them.

Timothy's eyes sprang open at the sound of the train whistle and he sat up. He had fallen asleep on the train ride to his son's house and had just been woken up from his wonderful dream/memory of when he lost his virginity. Looking around, he noticed that many of the people who had been on the train before were now off and only two were remaining of the previous six which had been in the same car as him. The train was slowing down and Timothy asked the nearest person what stop they were at. They answered Arncott.

After getting off the train and walking all the way to his son's house, it was night and Timothy Snape was tired. He clunked his way up the stairs and didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, he invited himself into the house and exited the main door room into the stairway chamber. He was glad that his son hadn't changed the inner things too much, the stairs and halls were still made of the same substance, had the same texture and the same color as they did from when he, timothy, had first made them and set them into place in this large house. Sighing, Timothy Snape trudged down the staircase and onto the third floor where he knew the dining room that his son's family ate in every night was located. Gingerly opening the door, Timothy stepped into the loud room. No one noticed him so he stood at the door observing quietly. Severus was politely listening to Clarissa rant about how her day went, Neil and Heather were trying to be sexy while eating their dinner of pasta, Alexander and Deuteronomy were quietly eating but also kept flicking bits of mushroom at Rafale's head, Rafale would sit up straight every time he felt one of the mushrooms hit him and he'd look around but he'd see the twins quietly eating and looking at the walls, Timothy also saw his other son Robert feeding his youngest daughter while Severina sat next to him silently sitting behind her curtain of black silky hair with her plate empty. But, Timothy spotted three teenagers he had never actually seen in person before. They were talking and laughing among themselves, not making too much noise to be a nuisance but Timothy thought that he knew those teenagers. Well… the girl with the brown hair didn't seem familiar at all but the boy with the red hair, on the other hand, looked a bit like Arthur Weasley who had been a student at Hogwarts at the same time as Lucius Malfoy and Timothy had heard a great deal about the muggle lover from the pureblood.

'Weasley's…" Timothy shuddered at the thought. Not only were Weasley's muggle lovers but they were pureblood muggle lovers! There was nothing more degrading to the title of pureblood than to pair it with muggle lover. But, obviously, this teenager was not Arthur Weasley because, first of all, Arthur Weasley had to at least be in his mid-forty's, probably older, but secondly because if it was Arthur Weasley, he had to have taken a de-aging potion which are extremely rare and are one of the most difficult potions to create but Mr. Weasley didn't seem the type who had the ability to create a de-aging potion. Actually, there weren't very many people who had that ability in the first place. Anyway, Timothy also recognized the boy sitting next to the Weasley-look-alike. This other boy had rugged black hair and wore glasses.

'A Potter…' Timothy thought the name with disgust. Potters weren't exactly muggle lovers like Weasley's but… they were muggle befrienders which is just as unhonorable. Timothy had heard of James Potter from his son and was surprised to see the resemblance this boy had to the tormenter of Severus. The messy black hair, the glasses, the charming personality, the look of glory and popularity… everything was perfect except the eyes. The eyes were different. They were bright green while James Potter's eyes were hazel as far as Timothy could remember from what he'd heard from Severus's rants about the boy… so… this boy must be…

'Harry Potter,' Timothy grinned and started to walk over to the three teenagers. He gently placed his hand on Potter's shoulder. The boy jerked his head up to look at the man touching him. The two other teenagers looked as well.

"Harry Potter… we meet at last…" Timothy gave a mysterious smile. "I've heard so much about you, yet I've never actually met you in person. I suppose some would call this an honor but… I on the other hand…" He let his sentence hang and instead bore his eyes into Potter's. Timothy stayed like that with the young bewildered boy beneath him for quite some time before Alexander noticed him and jumped up after flicking another mushroom at Rafale's head.

"Grandfather!" The young boy screamed and pounced on Timothy. Deuteronomy looked up as he heard his twin scream out and joined him at hugging his grandfather.

"Boys, boys… you don't have to hold on that tight." Timothy said, trying to pry the twins off but smiling gently at the same time.

"But we haven't seen you in YEARS!" Alexander complained without letting go.

"Yes, I know," Timothy answered giving the two boys a small hug back.

"Father," Severus had stood up from his chair and was walking over to Timothy. The twins let go of their grandfather and he walked towards his son. They stopped in front of each other and eyed the other up.

"They look exactly the same…" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I know…"

After the awkward silence between father and son, Timothy and Severus gave each other an awkward hug. Neil hugged his grandfather after his own father. In the commotion of everyone greeting Timothy, a figure entered the dinning room from the kitchen and led another person out with them.

"SEXINESS!" The person yelled and hopped onto the table. Everyone in the dinning room turned to look at the man. He was tall with long, sexy blonde hair and a gorgeous smile with dazzling white teeth. The man was slim with a slight build and he didn't have a shirt on. But, he was wearing extremely tight black leather pants and the straps of a pink thong were visible around his hips. He wasn't wearing any shoes so his neon green toenails were easy to see. He also had a tattoo on his lower back, right above his big sexy ass. And, for some unknown reason, he was holding a broom.

"Yo, rat boy!" The man said in a sexy voice and used the broom to point to Severus. "The smexy manwhore has arrived!" He punched the air with the fit holding the broom and everyone saw his perfectly smooth armpits.

"Torrell, get off of the table before you fall into the food." Severus grumbled at his brother.

"Like I'd fall into the food!" Torrell laughed and hopped off the table. He grabbed the sleeve of the shirt of the man who had come out of the kitchen with him. "Btw, this is Fairy Boy. We're gonna fuck tonight!" He punched the air with the broom again. "So… where's my room?"

"The empty master bedroom on the sixth floor." Severus answered.

"Alright, thanks!" Torrell blew a kiss to his brother and ran out of the room, dragging Fairy Boy behind him.

After dinner, while everyone was in bed, the only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the bed from the second master bedroom on the sixth floor along with moans of pleasure and screams of, "Fuck me harder, goddammit!"

No one slept well that night.

In the morning, Severus went to check on his brother and found him sleeping peacefully, half beneath the heavy covers of the bed. He was alone. Severus pulled the covers over his brother's body and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Master…" he heard his brother murmur as he shifted position in the bed. Severus knew exactly who the manwhore was talking about. And, sighing, he left the room, turning around before closing the door. His last sight of the room his brother was sleeping in was of the untouched broomstick lying on the floor.

IT IS FINISHED! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES

There are a LOT of jokes in this one… At least… at the end there are.

Thanks to Michelle for giving me the name of Torrell's fuck buddy and I dedicate the broomstick to her as well! I LOVE YOU MICHELLE!


End file.
